Behind A Cold Shell
by reychop
Summary: Who would ever love and idiot like you' The poison words left his mouth without realizing, that by tomorrow, nothing would be the same. SasuNaru LEMON. maybe MPREG?
1. Chapter 1: Party and Confession

Summary: After a little incident in Sasuke's birthday, Naruto had been nothing but an emotionless puppet with no feeling or emotions. How will they handle this???

Message: Hello!!! I got another story. I got stuck on the story, 'let me show you how grateful I am' so if you have any ideas, it is very much welcome

Legends:

-reychop- - scene break

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

'_Kyuubi and Naruto talking to each other'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cold Shell

Naruto smiled to himself. _Well, this is it!!! At Sasuke-teme's birthday, I am finally going to admit my feelings for him… I wonder how he will take it. I hope he would love me back. sigh oh well, might as well get on with it. If he will not approve of it, there is always plan B That kyuubi and I have planned…Alright!!! To the party!!! _He yelled inwardly as he finished grooming himself and slipped in his suit and made his way to Sakura's place….

-reychop-

Sakura, was very much excited. She had volunteered to host Sasuke's birthday and everyone would be there… This is just the greatest opportunity to show Sasuke that she cared for him…

"Good evening forehead girl!!! Are you still trying hard to get Sasuke-kun's attention??? Even if I am in your house, I am still sure that Sasuke-kun will notice me more than you!!!"

"That wont happen Ino-pig YOU WILL NOT---" But Sakura was cut off to see Sasuke standing in the door. In an instant, she and Ino had rushed to Sasuke's direction trying to win Sasuke's attention. But of course, as usual, they just got ignored as Sasuke sat in one of the chairs…

The girls was about to follow him but Naruto had arrived, breaking the silence with his, "Good Evening!!! Saaaakuuuuraaa----chaannnn!!!!!"

"Naruto, would you please leave us alone??? Take a seat on one of those seats and we would begin the party shortly." Sakura said hurriedly as she rushed to Sasuke's direction.

'_Kit, are you fine??? You looked nervous. Calm down okay? Just act like your normal self and if everything goes wrong, I will take care of that.'_

'_Of course kyuubi-kaasan I will try my_best'(after the chuunin exams, Naruto had learned to talk to the demon. And saw her as his mother since he had been alone and she was the only one who came and comfort him when he got problems. Kyuubi on the other hand saw him as her child. He had been the only family she had left. But she could do nothing for the boy's pain. The seal was still strong and she wasn't able to communicate with Naruto in that condition. But after he had used her chakra in the battle with Neji, he had weakened the seal by using the kyuubi's chakra and thus allowing her and him to communicate to each other.)

-reychop-

Naruto stared in front of him as the dancing part started. He looked at the ninjas dancing and socializing. When he spotted Sasuke finally alone, he decided it was time to execute the plan.

"Uhm, Sasuke-teme?"

-reychop-

I decided to wander in my thoughts again. This party is boring. I am glad that Sakura and Ino had decided to invite so many people that they got busy entertaining them. he laughed to himself at the thought I was drifting again when I heard a familiar voice.

"Uhm, Sasuke-teme?"

So, it is Naruto. What does he want this time? Alright, Might as well play along with him. This is much more fun than being dragged by Sakura or Ino anyway….

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we…uhm…go to the rooftop?"

"Sure, what do you want dobe???"

-reychop-

"Sasuke, I have been wanting to tell you this, I hope you wont get mad at me or something…."

"What is it, spill it."

Naruto ignored the harshness in that tone and decided to get on with his plan.

"Sasuke, I have loved you for so long now. Can we, uhm….." _'Come on say it kit!!!' _"Be, you know, can we be…Can you be my boyfriend???"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Author's Note:

1. So, how do you like it??? I got bored and an idea came to me, what if Naruto is an emotionless little bastard? So, I decided to work on this immediately.

2. Well, don't worry, the next chapter would be posted at this day. Review and tell me how you liked it. I don't really care if you review. But at least show me if my skills have improved or not. See you!!! Bye!!!

3. I know that the scenes went too fast. But I want to write with Naruto with the coldest personality ever. So don't complain…


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto?

Legends:

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o –scene change/idea change

Message: As promised, the second chapter would be posted the same day the first one was posted. Ok, enjoy….

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 2: Naruto???

"Can you be my boyfriend?" The words rang through Sasuke's ears. Was he hearing it right? His best friend had just confessed his love? But this shouldn't be. So, after recovering from the shock, he decided to stop this foolishness at once before it could complicate things further.

"No. Naruto, do you honestly think that I would love you back? You really are an idiot. Do you think that I would love you? Never!!! I? The great Uchiha Sasuke would fall in love with an idiot like you? Hahaha, you must be drunk, dobe. Who would ever fall in love with a dobe like you?"

There, the poisonous words had been unleashed straight to Naruto's heart. He was crushed. But, he wouldn't just show Sasuke how hurt he was so, gathering enough strength, he managed to ignore the pain in his heart and kept his face clear of any emotions.

"Is that so Sasuke? Thanks for telling me that. I would always remember that." Making an attempt to leave, Sasuke stopped him. "Are you sure you are going to be okay Naruto?"

"Oh, of course Sasuke. Well, I guess I got to be going. See you tomorrow in training teme!!!  
Then, trying to act that everything's fine, "I am so going to kick your ass tomorrow. Heheh!!!"

"In your dreams, dobe." _Well, thank god he didn't took it so seriously_. Thought Sasuke, as Naruto said, "See you tomorrow Sasuke!!!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

'_Kyuu-kaasan?'_

'_Kit, are you fine?'_

'_No, I guess I wasn't prepared to hear those words.'_

'_You can never expect life to be this hard. Alright, shall we proceed to plan B? I assure you, everything would be fine. And by tomorrow, they would be surprised.'_

'_Are you sure?'_

'_Of course, kit. With my charms and experiences, we would be fine.'_

'_Alright. Shall we begin the merging?'_

'_Ok. Kit, this is going to hurt a bit. But don't worry. I assure you it would be quick. You would also feel weird by morning so don't be surprised about it.'_

'_Ok!!!'_ Everything went black as kyuubi had began her spell and incantations.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto's POV

God, this is so weird. I never thought that the effects would be like this. I ache all over. I have been thankful that my arms and legs functions fine, unlike my other parts that hurt when I tried to move them. Oh well, I just have to rest a little. Then I would go training. yawns I guess being one hour late isn't as bad as it is. After all, kakashi is always late for 3 hours.

And I let darkness to surround me and led me into peaceful slumber.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the team 7 bridge….

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!!!"

"hn…."

"That Naruto sure is late. I wonder if he had hangover?" Sakura laughed jokingly.

"Hn, maybe he had…" But Sasuke cant shake the feeling that there was something that is missing….

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

ONE HOUR LATER…..

"Oh Sasuke-kun, look!!! Its Naruto."

"Well, the dobe's finally here. Oh well, at least we had enjoyed one-hour of peace."

Naruto passed both of them and leaned in the farthest end of the bridge. To say that Sakura was surprised is an understatement. She was shocked!!! Naruto ignored her? No loud good mornings? And he wasn't wearing orange? Is the world coming to an end? _Maybe, he was just too sleepy to notice. Oh well, I think I would just greet him._

"Oi!!! Good morning Naruto!!!." And Naruto just looked at their direction and waved a hand.

_Weird. What happened? What made Naruto acted this way? Maybe the effects of alcohol. _

Sakura was cut off of her thoughts when kakashi appeared behind her. Turning around, she yelled, "Kakashi-sensei, you are late!!!" Very much surprised to hear no voice coming from Naruto.

"Ah, well, the sandaime just called all the jounins about the next chuunin exams. Since you failed the last year's exams due to your carelessness, I decided to let you retake it."

"Oh. Sasuke-kun, we are attending another one!!! Alright!!! This time, we will pass for sure."

"Hn."

"Ok, we have to begin our training exercises. Sasuke, Naruto, you spar using only taijutsu. Sakura, since you are already an expert in medical ninjutsus, lets just watch them so you could learn something from them…."

"Okay Kakashi-sensei"

And the team went in their usual position and the training started with Sakura yelling, "Alright Sasuke-kun!!! Beat Naruto!!! You can do it!" But all her cheers had been turned to disappointment when she saw what happened.

Flashback.

"Ok, Sasuke, Naruto, start!!!"

Naruto just looked at Sasuke with no hint of emotion. Then, as Sasuke charged at him, Naruto just vanished. Only to reappear behind Sasuke in a flash and placing a kunai near his throat.

"I win." Naruto said.

End Flashback

"Alright, nice show. OK, everyone, that's all for today." And with a poof, Kakashi disappeared

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Naruto, want to go out for some ramen?" Sasuke offered.

"No thanks." Sasuke was surprised. For once, Naruto haven't gone hyper at the mention of ramen. Instead, he even declined!!! He decided to try again

"Listen dobe, I don't care if you want to go or not. I want to talk to you!!! You have been acting really strange."

"Oh am I Sasuke? I am sorry but I am not interested, Uchiha!!!" Sasuke looked at Naruto with shock. Never had Naruto called him Uchiha. It was always teme. But what had changed? Why the change?

"Alright dobe, I am not interested in your pranks. Just tell me what is going on."

"You think this is some kind of sick joke Uchiha? Well, for once, the genius was mistaken. I am no longer interested in this conversation. See you tomorrow Uchiha." And with a few handseals, he disappeared with a 'poof!'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sasuke-kun, don't you think that Naruto is acting a bit weird today?"

"I do Sakura. And it worried me. Why would he act like this? Was the Akatsuki after him again?"

"I don't know. Maybe it would be a wise idea, if we would look into it. I am very much worried about him."

"I know Sakura. Something is not right."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Author's notes:

1. Okay, boring chapter anyway. But I am bored and got nothing to do. I hoped you enjoyed. Don't worry. Updates would be quicker until next week. And I promise that I would do my best to improve…


	3. Chapter 3: What is wrong with you?

Message: Hello everyone!!! I'm bored and got nothing better to do. So I hope that you will like this one. And hopefully your questions would be answered but I am not really planning to write a big event in this chapter. Ok here are special messages for the reviewers:

**shadowphoenix143**- Thank you for asking that question. But to answer your question, he and kyuubi merged. He haven't switched his personality, he just acted like a cold emotionless person due to kyuubi's advice and plan… He agreed with it to lessen the pain from Sasuke's rejection.

**delusions dreamer- **I totally agree with you!!! He is such an idiot. (LOL, It might seem that I am bashing him but I am not. This would eventually become a SasuNaru with lots of lemon and mpreg.)

Ok, on with the story.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke walked slowly as his mind continued to figure out what's wrong with Naruto.

_What would make the dobe act this way? Normally, he would just be happy, loud and annoying. But this day, he was….weird. Was he under a genjutsu? Was he inside the world of tsukiyomi? No, that cant be for he hadn't met Itachi. So, is this a different person under a genjutsu or henge? No, Kakashi-sensei could have detected it, and he couldn't have beaten him in an instant. So, what? Why the change? __What is wrong with you dobe?_

And Sasuke hadn't realized it but he was worried about the dobe. And the fact that he was thinking about Naruto and only him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto sat on his bed. Staring at his figure in the mirror. _I thought that Sasuke loved me. Well, I could accept that he wouldn't love me. But why had he said all those words?_

'_Kit, what's done is done. There's nothing you can do about it. And in time, you will learn to move on and forget about him. Just continue to act like what you did today. You'll soon get used to it.'_

'_But kyu-kaasan, I cant just forget about him. I cant, and never will'_

'_What? Give up already? Surely you wont. Just keep it up and if I think that the time has come, we would proceed to plan C. Got it?'_

'_Yes, Kaasan.'_

'_Good. Now get up and show the world the new Naruto.'_

And Before Naruto know it, he was now outside of his apartment walking towards Ichiraku's ramen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Why, if it isn't my best costumer, Naruto, sit down. What flavor do you want today?"

"Pork"

"Sure. Right away." _Weird he isn't acting normal today. _The old man thought wondering where the cheery and hyperactive Naruto had gone and definitely missing being called 'old man'

Soon, Naruto was eating his 8th bowl of ramen enjoying the peaceful silence of the place. _Stupid Sasuke, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be wasting my money on ramen. It wasn't even dinner time yet. sigh But only ramen can help me feel better and rid me of my depression. I guess its worth it._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke saw Naruto sitting and now on his 15th bowl. Wow, this was luck. Now he would have a man-to-man talk with Naruto and figure out what's wrong.

"Err… Naruto…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto was about to pick up his 16th bowl when a familiar figure sat next to him. "Err Naruto."

Naruto glanced at him and simply replied, "What do you want Uchiha?"

"Listen dobe, I don't know what's wrong with you but we got to talk. And I don't give a shit whether you are interested or not but we will talk and I expect to get some answers."

"Answers? Talk? There's nothing to be talked about. In fact, I can find no necessary topics worthy of attention that needs to be discussed."

"What is wrong with you Naruto?! You have been acting weird all day! What? Have the sake overloaded your brain that you cant think straight? Or did the real Naruto finally emerges which happened to be dumber and more stupid than the fake one I saw everyday?"

"Now I just had enough of this Uchiha Sasuke!!! I had enough of you treating me this way. There's nothing to be discussed and we don't have anything to talk about. This discussion is over." Naruto stood up and attempted to leave but Sasuke caught his wrist and gripped it tightly.

"Listen dobe, if you would just tell me what's going on, then maybe I can help you with your problem. Tell me, why are you acting like this?"

"Oh, so the great Uchiha-genius cant figure out what's wrong? Listen Uchiha, I don't know how smart you are but you sure are forgetful. As I said, I am no longer interested in this discussion."

"Forgetful? What do you mean by that? Seriously dobe, I am not amused with this joke. If you think this is funny, then I suggest you drop it and answer me!"

Naruto had enough. "You think this is a fucking Joke? You are not so smart as I heard Uchiha. Now leave me alone." _Before I cant take it anymore. Before I loose control and cry in front of you. _He added mentally.

"Why would I just leave you Naruto? I wont stop until I have some answers."

"You already have it Uchiha. Your answers lies directly inside that thick skull of yours!!! See you tomorrow Mr. Perfect." And with a 'poof' Naruto's figure vanish.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A golden-haired boy lied on his bed crying. _It had only been one day since I decided to execute the plan. I was supposed to feel happy about it. I was supposed to be relieved. But why? Why would not the pain go away? Oh Sasuke, I just wished that I didn't attended that stupid party. Then none of this had happened._

'_Well, the fact is you attended it and you cant change it just by crying on a corner. Now pull yourself together. We had only executed at least 10 of the plan.'_

'_What? You mean there is more?'_

'_Of course! I wasn't called the great demon lord for nothing. I am master at planning and strategies. And I had already foreseen everything of this. Well at least the things that would happened after the birthday party. Well the next thing we, erm, you got to do is…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A raven-haired lied down on a huge bed thinking about the past events that just unfold before his very eyes.

Flashback.

"You already have it Uchiha. Your answers lies directly inside that thick skull of yours!!! See you tomorrow Mr. Perfect."

End of Flashback

_What did he mean by that? Surely I couldn't be the cause of that strange actions. But what? What are his reasons? This is so confusing…_

After finally allowing sleep and darkness to surround him, the raven boy finally managed to find peace and silence with a great maze and puzzle that awaits him in the morning.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Author's Notes.

1. Yeah I know that this chapter doesn't go well. But I promise that the next one would be better than this. And I already said that this one would be short… I might rewrite it if you got problems with this one…

2. Feel free to offer suggestions for the next chapter.

3. Nothing much happened, I know. But at least Sasuke got something to think about.

4. When do you think Sasuke would finally discover that it was his words that lead Naruto to act like this?

5. I wanted to know something, Do you want Naruto to tell Sasuke or do you want Sasuke to figure it on his own? It would help me a lot. The voting will end till the 5 or above chapters…

6. Even this chapter is not as good as the others I hope you enjoyed this one.


	4. Chapter 4: Now I Realized!

Message: Hello again!!! I am bored….. again. So I decided to waste my priceless time to write chapter 4. Oh, and let us all complete the 9 day-mass and make a wish (I don't know if you believe this nonsense LOL!)

And by the way, Jinnai Yamiyuki, I only made kyuubi a girl because I thought that most girls are more appropriate to be kind while males are ruthless and evil I am sorry for any inconvenience…

Legends: Same as always….

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 4

Naruto wake up to feel a searing pain and trembling body. Panicking, he decided to call his 'mother'.

'_Kyuubi-kaasan, what is wrong with me?'_

'_Shhh, don't panic. It is only a part of the merging. Do you feel any pain?'_

'_Isn't it obvious?'_

'_Oh come on don't talk to me like that. Anyway, go to the mirror. I think you might want to see this.'_

Blue eyes with slits in the center, darker whisker marks, golden hair with a bit of red on them, more muscular/ feminine body and well-toned muscles. All in all, he looked hot and he gasped at his reflection. _'Kyuubi-kaasan?Is this really me?'_

'_Of course it is you. Now, I think you should enjoy yourself today and then tomorrow we will execute the other 90 of plan B before we can proceed to plan C.'_

'_And what is that?'_

'_It is a secret. But right now, you need to get used to your new body.'_

'_What do you mean? It is still my body right?'_

'_Well yes. But due to the merging, you gained some of my characteristics and abilities.'_

'_And?'_

'_You mean you still cant feel it? You would get enhanced senses and animal-like appearance of course. Now you need to get used to these foreign changes or you wont be able to act properly in front of your teammates.'_

'_Yes, of course.'_

'_Alright, let's go shopping."_

'_Kaasan? What do you mean shopping?'_

'_For your new clothes of course. We cant proceed to plan C if we wont be able to get good, sexy outfit.'_

'_Sexy outfit? Oh now I get it. We use it to seduce other people and make the Uchiha jealous right Kaasan?"_

'_You catch on real quick. I am quite amazed. Well then, lets go!!!'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A raven-haired finally opened his eyes. Exhausted and worn-out both mentally and physically, he was still unable to figure out what Naruto was trying to tell him._ What did I do to you Naruto? What made you act this way? I missed the old cheery Naruto that I always talked to everyday. _Was his last thoughts before he finally decided to stand up and join team 7's training session.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A lone golden haired boy can be found walking to a dress shop. Then…. All of a sudden…. BAM!!! He collided with someone. Let's see, pale skin, dark black eyes, raven hair. Wait, raven hair? Ack!!! Sasuke!!!

"Watch where you are going dobe. Wait, there is training today dobe. Don't tell me you are going to skip?"

"It is none of your business Uchiha. Leave me alone I got better things to do than hanging around with bastards like you."

"Naruto, I have been really confused with your behavior dobe. Now tell me what is the reason behind all of this. Maybe I can help you."

"Mh, it is rare for an Uchiha to talk to people in the morning so I guess I would give you a little reminder and a clue. Rewind and play back all the events that took place on your birthday. Maybe you can figure it out on your own mr. genius." And with that, he vanish with an inhuman speed sprinting to the bushes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke was surprised. But, he decided to do the thinking later and just head to the bridge.

Upon arriving, he met a fuming Sakura and a silent Kakashi

"That baka is late again. And Sasuke-kun, his habits weren't rubbing off on you right?"

"Hnn…"

Sakura was still pacing. Ranting and cursing. "Stupid jerk. He always was late. And now, the personality change. This is annoying me."

15 Minutes later, Sakura stared, wide-eyed in front of her. And sure enough, there stood Naruto.

"I'm sorry I am late. I got distracted by something." Naruto stated monotonously.

And before Kakashi and Sasuke could say anything, they both found themselves drooling and staring at the beautiful creature standing in front of them. Even Sakura was entranced. Kakashi was the first to break the silence. "Wow, nice change Naruto. I am sorry to tell you all but training for today is cancelled. You are free to leave." And rushing out of the scene before blood manage to rush out of his nose.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke couldn't believe it. In front of them stood a very beautiful person. _Wait, this is Naruto! What am I thinking!!!_

"What are you staring at Uchiha?"

"N-n-nothing, Na-na-ruto." _Damn, why am I stuttering!!! _

"If you are just going to stand there all day staring at me or do you have something useful to say?"

"Uhm… Uhmm.. Naruto…"

"If you are just going to waste my time, then I am leaving. And with that said, Naruto left.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sasuke-kun, you wouldn't let him talk to you like that would you?"

"hn. I don't know Sakura he seemed to be harboring such hatred at me. I don't know what is wrong with him. I missed the old Naruto. The cheery, loud and hyperactive."

"Yes. But I kind of like his new appearance don't you think?"

"Uhh of course…" Sasuke agreed absentmindedly. "Sakura, listen, I am going home and take a rest. Why don't you go investigate or search for information around the village? Maybe we can find some clues who made Naruto acted this way."

"Of course Sasuke-kun"

Unknown to the two, Kyuubi and Naruto were laughing hard nearby.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'_Cant you just see the look on their faces kit? Hahaha, I cant stand it. It looked like you just hypnotized them.'_

'_Geez for a demon you sure does laugh a lot. But yeah I agree, they was stunned!!! Hahaha'_

'_Yeah, especially that Uchiha. And cant you see? Sakura was drooling!!! Ahahaha. . . .'_

'_Ahahaha,,, hey you know what kaasan? This is actually the first time I actually enjoyed myself.'_

'_I am happy that you have enjoyed this little plan. Though this is not even half of the fun you are going to experience later.'_

'_Really? You're the best kaasan!!!'_

'_Hey, mother knows best right?'_

'_Thanks kaasan.'_

'_Anything for you kit.'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

On the Uchiha Mansion, a certain Uchiha's brain was spinning. _Hmm, let's see. He said rewind everything that took place in my birthday party. Lets see, I ate, received some gifts. And… Wait, that's right!!! Received some gifts. Maybe Naruto was concerned I was mad at him because he didn't gave me a gift!!! Sasuke, you are a genius. Tomorrow Naruto, I would bring you back to your old self… __**(1)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Messages:

1. Isn't he and idiot?

2. Okay, now I think that we are moving. Next chapter would have lots of action, confusion and possibly some lime.

3. Okay everyone, see you next chapter… And I am sorry if nothing much happened in this scene….


	5. Chapter 5: Plan B in Motion

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 5

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Naruto? Time to wake up. May I remind you that we got some plans to execute???"_

'_Oh yeah I'm sorry. I don't know that these changes are stressful.'_

"_Oh come on. Just deal with it. May I remind you that we are doing this to gain his love and respect?"_

'_Oh, I almost forgot about that. Then can I stop the acting once we executed all of your plans kaasan???_

"_I don't know. It depends whether it would be a failure or a success. Once we fail, we have to act like this until some incident happens to change you or once we succeed, then all can return to normal. I don't really know what would happen"_

'_What? You have planned all this and yet you haven't figured out the chance of success?'_

"_Calm down kit. I assure you we would succeed. I am the great demon lord of the 7 dimensions of the demon world. I, with acquired vast knowledge would surely create a 100 success rate plan!!!"_

'_Oh, then lets do this!!!'_

"_Of course…"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Minutes later, Naruto found himself in the park with Hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun, wha-what can I-I d-do for yo-you?"

Naruto smiled at her then said, "Hinata, I know this is selfish but I need your help."

Hinata's face lightened to hear Naruto was in need of her services. "Of co-course N-Naruto-kun. As long as y-you ar-are ha-happy I would do anything for you"

And with that, the Hyuuga heiress was enlisted into kyuubi's plan

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A certain Uchiha can be found walking enthusiastically on the streets. With a shining fire of determination in his eyes, he would be able to help Naruto in no time…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So Hina-chan? Did you liked the foods here?"

"Of c-course N-naruto-kun…"

"Now Hina-chan, just go with the plan. No stuttering and act normal. I have a feeling that Sasuke would show up. And remember act cold around him. No emotions. Undersand?"

"Of course Naruto-kun. I have some plans ready to back us up. I have been setting up a NaruHina fan club lately. If you want, you can use my organization to aid us in our plan." Hinata smirked evilly.

_Naruto stared at the figure in front of him. This is Hinata? So she was also the same as kyuubi? She is scarier than her, he thought_. "Uhm, of course Hina-chan. That would be a brilliant idea. I don't know you were such a bold girl and a very smart one too…."

Hinata just blushed at the compliment and followed Naruto to engage in a public date.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke was not far from Naruto's little apartment. What he saw was surprising.

I cant believe it!!! Naruto? Kissing Hinata? This cant be!!! Wait, why am I thinking this when I don't even have feelings for the two of them? Wait, could it be that I loved the dobe? No, it cant be. Well, anyway, he is just kissing her on the cheeks. That's nothing so intimate. Oh well, might as well make the dobe feel better….

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ok, Hina-chan I felt him."

"Yes, I do too Naruto-kun. So, what do you want to do today koi?"

Naruto looked at her. "Well, want to do something interesting?"

And with great enthusiasm, she replied, "Of course Naruto-kun."

"Hmmm, I haven't really trained with team 7 a lot now you know so why don't we have some training? I always know that Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei would always feel happy after they do some training" Naruto said with a smirk

Hinata blushed and just give Naruto a kiss on the cheek. "Whatever you want Naruto-kun.

Just then, they saw Sasuke in front of them.

"Naruto, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"What do you want Uchiha? Cant you see that I am in a middle of a date?"

"Well, I…"

"Spill it out Uchiha, I have many interesting sights to show to Naruto-kun today. So don't waste our time…" This time, Sasuke was surprised at the bitterness and coldness of Hinata's voice."

"Well you know Naruto, about the clue you said to me yesterday? I just wanted to say that even you don't gave me any gifts, It is ok with me. I mean, after all, we are friends. We are rivals and we are the best of friends. I don't know that you really were affected about the only one who didn't gave me any gifts. You should understand that your presence is all that is what makes me happy. Without you, I think that my life would be boring, and lifeless. Forgive me if I haven't figured it out before. But really you shouldn't worry about it too much." And Sasuke stopped to wait for Naruto's reaction…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Author's Messages:

1. What would Naruto's reaction be???

2. Sasuke really is an idiot.

3. How would Hinata react to this?

4. I am sorry if this was shorter than usual.

5. Woah!!! That's the longest sentence Sasuke had ever said!!! XD

6. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it even Nothing much had happened.

7. Please add any suggestions and reviews might help me…

8. OK everyone, updates may come faster after I get some ideas… See you all in the next chapter. Merry Christmas!!!

9. Hey! If you are wondering why Naruto didn't act cold around Hinata, then listen to this explanation. Naruto know how much she loved him and if he would act cold to her, then he would break her heart, after all, she is innocent of this all. And Naruto must teach Hinata Kyuubi's plan, how could he teach her what to do, if he had a cold personality? Oh well, that's the explanation. Take it or leave it

10. If you have any question, there are only three ways to contact me: PM, E-mail or reviews. Bye!!!


	6. Chapter 6: You're So Annoying

Messages:

Hello everyone!!! I decided to update this time. But don't expect much. Well, anyway, this chapter focus on Naruto's reactions and its effects. Don't expect this one to be long.

Ok, without any more delay, let's begin Chapter 6

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke stared Naruto waiting for him to smile and expecting tears of joy however----

SLAP!!! Naruto had slapped him on the face. While Sasuke was still rubbing his cheeks, he planned to question the action but Naruto's back was already facing him and he barely hear Naruto say, "You are so annoying. I am leaving. See you tomorrow Hinata-chan."

And with that, Sasuke was surrounded with loneliness.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A certain blond-haired boy sat on Ichiraku's ramen with 22 bowls of ramen on his side. Yes, ramen always relieve him of his depression. No sooner than that, he was once again deep in his thoughts.

'_Kit, that wasn't the reaction that I expected from you. But I guess it goes well with the plan.'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_I expected you to laugh on his face. But I guess you still loved him don't you?'_

'…'

'_Don't hide it Naruto. I know what you are thinking.'_

'_Alright, alright. Yes I still love him so?'_

'_-sighs- I told you to act cold around him not me. But anyway, I cant blame you. Alright. I guess that plan B is now finished.'_

'_What? You said we aren't done 10 of the plan.'_

'_Yes, but I didn't foreseen that you would slap him. I expected you to laugh at him and tell him how wrong he was. But because of what you did, I am forced to leave plan B as it is since we would no longer benefit from it. Time to proceed to plan C: Operation Jealousy.'_

'_-laughs- What kind of name is that kaasan? What do you mean by Operation Jealousy?'_

'_I mean we could no longer lead him indirectly to realize his mistakes. So, I think it is time for us to use a more direct approach.'_

'_What is it?'_

'_Get him to fall in love with you. When he propose to you, reject him the way he rejected you. It's that simple.'_

'_That's harder than I thought. Well I guess if it's worth it then I would go with your plan.'_

'_That's my kit. Ok time for you to rest.'_

'_Thanks kaasan! You're the best!!!'_

'_I would always be here for my kit.'_

And with that, Naruto was sent back to reality. A plan forming on his head, he decided to take a good night sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto woke up early. Dressed in tight black pants and black sleeveless vest, he had chains hanging on his pants and a chain necklace. He looked himself in the mirror and when he was satisfied with his appearance, he found his way outside his apartment.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A certain Uchiha caught sight of a hot, gorgeous and sexy blond-haired ninja. Having decided to follow him, he found the angel stopped on team seven's meeting spot.

Then realization hit him. This is Naruto!!! Oh my god, did he really referred to him as hot, gorgeous and sexy??? And more than that, did he just set eyes on him like he was in love with him? Sasuke's heart was on fire and right on the spot, he know he had fallen for his blond teammate. When he was so lost in his thought, he almost jumped when he heard a voice.

"So, Sasu-chan, are you just going to stare at me or do you have something important to say?"

"Naruto, I-I….I mean, about yesterday, I am really sorry for that. Come on Naruto you don't have to…."

He was cut off by Naruto's cold emotionless voice. "Sasuke, do you really think that such foolish things bother me? For god's sakes Sasuke cant you come up with more logical explanations than about those stupid gifts? You are not so smart after all, Uchiha."

Sasuke was once again angered at this comment. "Now listen to me, dobe. I would have made you felt better of you tell me what's going on. I could help you Naruto. I could because---" Sasuke hesitated to continue.

"Because what Uchiha?"

Sasuke stared at him. "Because I had fallen in love with you, dobe." And proceeding to kiss Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened at what just happened. And deciding that this was the perfect opportunity to execute Kyuubi's plan, he pushed Sasuke away.

"What the hell was that for teme?" Sasuke stared at Naruto. Yes, he had finally broken the cold shell that surrounds Naruto!!! But he was soon disappointed of what Naruto would say next.

"Do you honestly think that I would return your feelings? And yet you dared kiss me? You must still be sleepy Uchiha, I know you are not a morning person and all why not go back to sleep? Kakashi-sensei wouldn't mind the oh so precious Uchiha being late. And why would I fall in love with a bastard like you who chase a snake for power to get revenge to his only last living relative?"

Sasuke felt like he was hit with thousand bricks. Then realization hit him. And the words he said to Naruto came back rushing to him. He looked at Naruto whose face remained emotionless. Then, recovering from the shock, he managed to say, "I'm sorry Naruto."

"SORRY? You are sorry?" He laughed "Oh so the great Uchiha had apologized."

"Naruto, please listen to me. I didn't know why I said those words last night please just listen to me." As he tried to stop Naruto from leaving by wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. But Naruto removed his hands and turned to him. With eyes filled with hate and anger he said, "Don't ever touch me Uchiha! Don't ever talk to me!. I am not attending training session today. Good day Mr. Perfect."

Sasuke was stunned! He didn't know that everything would result to this. Before he could even recover, Naruto was out of his sight.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Just then, Kakashi and Sakura arrived.

"Sasuke-kun, what happened here? Why are you soaked in tears?"

_Damn! I haven't realized it. Did Naruto felt like this during that night? Oh my god, what have I done?_

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Nothing. Naruto would not be attending our training session today."

"Oh that's too bad. Well maybe its alright to cancel today's meeting. Sasuke, I believe you have some issues to solve. Talk to him alright?" Kakashi said realizing what had just happened.

"Okay kakashi-sensei" Sasuke tried to hide the tears by trying to act emotionless and placing back his mask but he was unable to. He was just too shocked by Naruto's words.

"Oh, and don't forget to give this to him Sasuke. These are the forms for the chuunin exams. And try not to mess up this time…" And with that Kakashi disappeared.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'_Kyuu-kaasan, it hurts saying those words to him.'_

'_Don't worry about it kit. I am sure that you would solve this sooner. But no matter what, wait for the chuunin exams to be finished before you removed the 'emotionless' mask okay?'_

'_WHY?'_

'_Well, let's just say we need to ensure that he loves you okay?'_

'_Ok.'_

'_I have a feeling that he might talk to you this time. But no matter what don't screw up okay?'_

'_Sure kyuu-kaasan'_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

And sure enough, a knock was heard on the door, revealing a tear-stained Sasuke….

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Author's Messages

1. Did you like it? I don't want to disappoint you so tell me what you think.

2. I wasn't really planning for a good chapter this time so if you see any flaws and mistakes just tell me so I can rewrite this.

3. What do you think of Naruto's reaction? I am really worried that it would not turn out the way you expected it….

4. Enjoy your holidays everyone and enjoy the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: Forgive Me

Messages: OK, So I am bored, cant find more angst fics with lemons in it. So I decided to work on this chapter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto looked at the wide open door and saw the tear stained Sasuke. Feeling a bit of worried for him, Naruto wanted to comfort him however, he remembered kyuubi's plan and decided to just act as if he didn't noticed anything

"What are you doing here Uchiha?"

"Naruto, can we please talk?" Naruto stared at him.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Naruto, at least hear my explanation."

"What is there to explain?" Naruto replied trying to keep his face from betraying him and show his emotions

"Naruto, I know that you were hurt by that night. But Naruto please just give me another chance. I promise Naruto, that I would be better." At this point, tears were slowly falling at the Uchiha's face."

In a flash, anger was written all over Naruto's face. Grabbing the bastard by his collar, he formed a fist and snarled at Sasuke. "Second chance? For what? Nothing went wrong that needs to be corrected so how is a second chance needed?"

Sasuke was horrified at Naruto's actions. "Naruto, I haven't realized what I did that night. What do you expect me to do? Lie to you? I haven't developed feelings for you back then Naruto. I only realized my feelings now. Dobe, would you want me to lie to you that night?"

By now, Naruto was trembling with rage. "And say all those words to me Sasuke? I had enough of the village's insults but you? I cant handle it especially when it comes from you Sasuke! YOU!!!" Naruto punched the table. " Have you any fucking idea what I felt that night? How could you say anything like that? Get out Sasuke, get out of my sight!"

For once, Sasuke was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Sure he didn't meant what he said that night. He was shocked. Having your best friend confessed their love all of a sudden was not easy to handle. So he didn't actually know what to do. Sasuke couldn't help it but just look at Naruto who is now crying.

"Naruto, I am really sorry. Naruto, If I know that I would only be opening old wounds I shouldn't have come here." And, slipping back his mask, he throw a form on Naruto's table. "Here, fill that out. The chuunin exams would be tomorrow at 3 pm. Meeting place is still at the bridge. See you there." And with that Sasuke turned to leave.

But before he left, he managed to hear Naruto say, "You really are a weakling Uchiha. Gods, why did I ever fell in love with a weakling like you? You cant even confront your problems let alone do something to cure old wounds. You said it yourself, 'you opened up old wounds'. But did you really do anything to cure it? No!!! You just fucking turned your back and left. You are a bastard. Get out of my sight Uchiha."

_Soon, dobe. You would be mine. Just you wait. I wont stop until you are mine._

Was all that Sasuke could think before leaving Naruto's apartment. And he was sure he would especially now that Naruto just admitted his feelings for him

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day, Naruto woke up earlier. Having filled up the form, he decided to check if he was going with the plan

'_Kyuu-kaasan?'_

'_Oh kit, it's you! I was wondering when you would talk to me. And I know your reasons. Unfortunately, such outburst had caused me to change plans. The only plan left is to tell him how you feel and apologize to him.'_

'_What? After all he's done?'_

'_Kit, even I had forgiven him a long time ago. You gave to let go and follow your heart. I am sorry if I wasn't helpful. These sad events are too much for me to handle. I cant bear to see my kit hurt and in pain. Please Naruto before it's too late and before you will lose him.'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_I sense something bad will happen.'_

'_Like what?'_

'_Trust me. My intuition is always reliable.'_

'_When will we be able to do it?'_

'_Once we execute plan D.'_

'_Plan D?'_

'_Yes. All you got to do is…'_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto was now in his private training area. Deep in the forest where he and kyuubi usually train, he abused the tree, kicking, punching, and hitting it with any jutsu he know and drive himself to exhaustion.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, at the bridge…

"That baka is late again!" Sakura is ranting pacing back and forth in front of Kakashi

"I hope that your habits weren't rubbing off on him, kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi just sweat dropped.

Sasuke just looked at them. Well, in fact, he was deep in thought. Trying to think different strategies, to gain Naruto's trust.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura stared in front of her. Oh my god! This is a nose bleeding sight. (It is up to you how you imagine Naruto's outfit. If anyone has a suggestion, then I would gladly use them later on)

Kakashi's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets while Sasuke just stared. Unknown to them that Sasuke was really deep in his perverted thoughts.

A minute silent was broken.

"Baka! Why are you always late!"

"And I believe that it is none of your business right Haruno?" Sakura was shocked! Never did Naruto acted like that to her. Then, recovering from the shock, she smacked Naruto on the back of his head, but Naruto caught her wrist first.

"Do that again and I would gladly tear you to shreds!" Naruto's eyes were red and as he throw Sakura's hands away, he then walked and leaned on the bridge across Sasuke.

Sakura was speechless. As fear reigned over her, the loud pink konuichi was silenced in just a second.

Kakashi, deciding that this would lead to fight and argument, he decided to intervene.

"Okay everyone, let's all go now. I think we are very late indeed."

As they all proceeded to the meeting place, one would always notice the unusual silence that surrounds them

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Author's messages:

1. I would rewrite this sooner so don't complain. I only did this in 30 minutes and I didn't took the time to reread it since I must help in preparations for Christmas. But I promise that before Christmas, I would reread this one and correct my mistakes. It would also be helpful if you point out the mistakes that I committed and even the off-topic conversations. If you could sense that something is wrong or if ideas don't connect with each other, then you can include them in your reviews. See you and Merry Christmas to all!!!

2. If this needs rewriting then just tell me. I know that the chapter sucks but if you don't think that I need to rewrite this one, then I would be more than happy to begin writing chapter 8…


	8. Chapter 8: Past and Memories

Chapter 8: Pasts and Memories: Welcome to the Chuunin Exams

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The group walked in silence to their destination…

On their way, the group soon noticed that almost everyone is staring at their direction. Some were even drooling. But the group decided to ignore it except for Naruto with a visible smirk plastered on his face.

Sasuke was the only one who noticed that smirk since Sakura was busy looking around thinking that the attention was directed to her. _Now the dobe is smirking. Minutes ago, he was in a bad mood and now something seems to be up. I wonder what it is…_ But Sasuke need not to worry or trouble himself for as they reached the door, they were greeted by Neji and his team…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hello Naruto-kun. So I have heard that you and Hinata-sama have been together lately…" Neji smiled at Naruto. "Take good care of her…"

"Oh? So the rumors spread fast then? I am glad." Neji could only nod while looking at the confused Uchiha and Sakura.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Upon hearing Neji's words, Sasuke's world came to a halt._ Naruto? Hinata? Together? Am I hearing this right? Oh no. This cant be… And what's worse is, Naruto doesn't act cold around Neji. Could it be that all of this was just an act? No, this couldn't be. But seeing this event does prove it. But this is too impossible. How could a dead last plan something like this?_But Sasuke's thought was interrupted when he sensed something. A Genjutsu…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ignoring Naruto and Neji's conversation, Sasuke launched himself to the guard and grab him by the collar. "I don't know what you are planning but I cant see the reason why you use such an obvious genjutsu, so I suggest you drop it."

The guard was surprised at first but then, his expression turned to amused. "I see you saw through the genjutsu but that is not enough for a ninja. You should also be aware of your surroundings!!!" And, without a warning, the guard kicked Sasuke

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Time went so fast. And without realizing it, and orange blurred their vision. And upon recovering, they saw the situation better.

Naruto was shielding Sasuke with his left arm and his other hand caught the guards legs.

"You bastard! We are already late and yet you are still causing troubles! Heh, some AVENGER you are. Attacking your enemies blindly would be your downfall."

Sasuke just stared at Naruto. Both Sasuke and the guard was shocked. And before the both of them could recover, Naruto spoke again, "Now this seems familiar. Ah yes, this happen last year. You never learn Sasuke. I'm going out for a while see you guys later."

Sasuke opened his mouth but no words came out.

Minutes of Silence surrounded the group

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Naruto turned to leave, Sakura grab his wrist and shouts at him. "Where are you going you baka! Cant you see we are already late? Don't be such a burden and behave yourself!"

A strong killing intent filled the room and the once raging Sakura was now trembling with fear.

But before anyone could answer, the guard, just recovering from the shock, said, "Oh, its quite alright. I have received words that the schedule was moved 30 minutes later. All of the participants are advised to take a rest and relax"

"I suggest, that you shut your mouth next time when you are not included in the conversation Haruno." Freeing himself from Sakura's grip, he walked to the door.

Then, the guard spoke, "Wow, you changed a lot kid. You have grown strong. I am quite sure that you can survive the exams even when you are alone."

Naruto turned to him, "Oh really? Who would have think about it. But I think its true. Having your best friend betray you could add some to your strength." Sasuke flinched at that With that said, he left the scene.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Seeing that Sakura had just been traumatized by the killing intent emitted by Naruto, Sasuke decided to bring Sakura to a clinic. Here, he got time to think and sort some things out.

Sakura was just given her calming shots and Sasuke was sitting beside her bed.

_Naruto, what are you thinking? Sakura is now in this critical condition. Luckily the doctors said she would recover in 20 minutes or else, we would not have attended this years, exams._

And then, a sudden remembrance of the earlier event made Sasuke cringed. 'Having your best friend betray you could add some of your strength.' Then that's the time when he remembered his betrayal to konaha.

Flashback

Naruto caught up with Sasuke in the Valley of end.

"Dobe, what are you doing here? Get back to the village. No matter what you do, I am not coming back."

"What are you talking about you bastard! No matter what it takes, I would bring you back. That's for sure."

"Really? Hmmm, this would make a fine gift to Konoha's sandaime and godaime." Then he laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you stand in my way, then you are my enemy."

"Oh come on, Sasuke-teme, you cant…"

"Save your breath Naruto." And without a warning, he shoved a chidori on Naruto's chest.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Minutes passed and Naruto was now coughing blood. Fear suddenly reigned over Sasuke. Rushing to his best friend, he felt that his pulse is getting weaker and weaker. Forgetting his ambition, he carried Naruto as fast as he could to the village ignoring the questions Kakashi bombarded to him.

Sandaime was glad that the Uchiha returned and Tsunade was happy that Naruto's wound wasn't too deep.

After weeks of Trial, the council sentenced Sasuke to life imprisonment but Naruto intervened. And the sentence was lessened. Instead of life imprisonment, Sasuke would not do any missions higer than D rank for 3 years and he would not use any chakra during that time.

And not sooner after that, he was accepted in the village again.

End Flashback

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A lone tear fell from Sasuke's face. Had it not for Naruto, Sasuke would have been enslaved by Orochimaru. If it wasn't for Naruto, Sasuke would have been inhabited by Orochimaru. And if it wasn't for Naruto, Sasuke's future would have been lost.

_Soon, dobe, I will free you. I will make you happy, I promise you that. _Was Sasuke's last thoughts before allowing darkness to surround him and rock him gently to sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Author's Messages:

1. I am sorry for the late update but I was carried away by parties and Christmas masses. I am also busy creating a new SasuNaru site and collecting images for it. Well, enjoy this chapter. I am still sleepy for writing this one so if you think that I should rewrite it, just tell me. I got lots more ideas but I have no ideas how to show them in this chapter since the main purpose of this chapter is to explain why Sasuke wasn't at the Sound training with Orochimaru.

2. More will be revealed next chapter. See you soon!!!


	9. Chapter 9:Legion of Truth Unleashed

Chapter 9: A Storm: A Legion of Truth Unleashed

Message: Good day! Reychop here bringing you another update…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Sasuke opened his eyes… He felt a familiar presence in the room. And as he turned his head from the chakra signature's origin, he was surprised to see Naruto leaning against the wall with his arms crossed around his chest looking at him.

"I see you are awake Uchiha. Wake Haruno up as soon as you can before I throw a bucket of water on her"

Sasuke, not able to control himself any longer, charged at Naruto and grabbed him by the collar and formed a ball of fist. Looking straight at Naruto, "What the hell is your problem dobe? You have been acting strange this past few days, what are you thinking? Is this the right way to treat your teammates?" Sasuke glared at him but to his surprise, Naruto just throw him to a corner with one hand.

"Don't you ever dare to ask that question to me Uchiha! What is the use in treating someone your teammate when you weren't even considered a teammate in the first place? Huh? Tell me, Uchiha. You were supposed to be a fucking genius!" Naruto shouted at him angrily

"Naruto I-" Sasuke tried to answer Naruto but he interrupted him.

"Save your breath Uchiha. I have not intentions in spending my time with people who don't even know what they did and demanding answers why something or someone is acting strange!!!." As Naruto prepared to leave, Sasuke was quick to trapped Naruto in his arms.

"It was at the party isn't it, eh, dobe?" Sasuke smirked at him as he noticed a slight blush on Naruto's cheek, while Naruto was repeating 'I can do this, keep acting cool and emotionless' in his head as he was beginning to get aroused at their distance…

"No… It had nothing to do with that Uchi---" But Naruto was interrupted by a wet, soft and warm lips against his… He blushed a bit redder as he widened his eyes in surprise, shocked and maybe Happiness? When Sasuke pulled away, he smirked as he saw the dobe's reaction.

"Is there something wrong Naruto? Why are you all red and hot? Isn't this what you wanted?" But to Sasuke's surprise, Naruto pushed him away. "You bastard! You might know my feelings for you but you have no right to go kissing people randomly!!!" Naruto glared at him…

But Sasuke just looked at him, with a bit of sadness in his eyes he managed to say, "Well I thought it is what you want? Listen Naruto, at that night, I wasn't thinking clearly when you asked about being my boyfriend or something, the first thing that came to my mind is, what would the people think? They might harm you for having the great Uchiha of the village, they might attack you because they didn't want you to be with me. I am scared for you. Don't you understand? I am worried of you, I just wanted you to be safe!!!"

Sasuke noticed Naruto's face softened but Naruto continued, "Uchiha, I know that you don't love me. Heh! Who would love the dead last of the village? No one would. So don't give me such cheap lies again or you will surely regret it."

"But Naruto, I truly love you. Please don't do this. I don't want you to be with Hinata. Please just give me another chance." Sasuke knelt in front of him desperately.

But Naruto just turned his back on him trying to hold back his tears. He disappeared as he said, "You're annoying" At this, Sasuke clenched his heart, Those were the very same words he said to Sakura when he left the village. _Naruto I'm so sorry. I promise I would make it up to you. I promise that you would no longer be alone and I promise I would be here for you_. Were Sasuke's last thoughts as he walked and proceed to walk towards Sakura and woke her up.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke and Sakura made their way to the room where the exams would be held as they were greeted by Naruto. "Good afternoon Uchiha, Haruno. How are you feeling?"

Sakura just answered, "I'm fine Naruto. We should head to the room now."

Naruto just stared at them with happiness in his eyes but he dare not show them to his companions. He was relieved to see Sakura alright, if not, he would not be able to forgive himself. Then turning to them he said, " Uchiha, Haruno, listen, here's the plan, listen well… This is going to be the data gathering exams like we had last year. I assumed that the tests are all the same, so listen, Uchiha, you will use your Sharingan to copy the move of an enemy's hands, copy it and write it down. Use Mangekyo on me and in a tsukiyomi, you can send me the answers, then I will use a kage bunshin and henge as a fly to transmit the answer to Sakura. Understand?"

But before anyone could make a move Sakura interrupted the silence that envelopes the group. "What? Do you really think that that would work? Even in just seconds within the world of tsukiyomi, you wont survive. Only an idiot wont realize that."

Then Naruto glared at her, a glare that is even dangerous than Sasuke's. Sakura frozed while Sasuke was shocked at the looks Naruto gave them. "If you have to know this Haruno, the tsukiyomi is often used as a therapy by the late Uchiha member. Do you want to know why? In the world of tsukiyomi, the user can control everything, and a calming situation is always the cure for nervousness. It was only today that it was used as a killing jutsu. And, Uchiha is our friend is he not?" He said the friend with disgust as he looked at Sasuke. "I am sure that the avenger meant no harm, if he really wished to pass and become stronger." After Naruto finished his speech, the two could only nod dumbly, scared that Naruto may release another killing intent that's worse than the previous one.

"Now that's settled, let's go in and take the exams shall we?" Naruto said calmly.

As the group went to the room, Ibiki appeared and explained the rules.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Examination Scene…

Sasuke had caught a ninja with good answers. His Sharingan begins to work and the three orbs spins rapidly. Once he's done, he coughed as Naruto turned his attention on him. Tsukiyomi! Sasuke said as Naruto entered his world.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Somewhere in Sasuke's world of Tsukiyomi…

"Dobe, I am glad you came here and trust me so easily to let me use it on you." Sasuke smirked. "Now that you are in my world, you cant just walk away when a conversation isn't good for you"

Naruto looked at him, somewhat annoyed and angry at the same time. "Uchiha, let's get this over with and just tell me the answers. There's no need to stall."

"Oh I am not stalling Naruto." As he walked near to Naruto and caressed his cheek. "I just wanted some explanation"

"There's nothing to explain Uchiha now lets get on with the plan."

"That wont work this time Naruto" Sasuke said as Naruto was transferred to a place. As Naruto looked at his surroundings, it became clear to him that he was at Konoha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

At Konoha behind the tsukiyomi world…

"Well well well. It's the demon brat. Lets give him a punishment. You deserved one. You demon!" Exclaimed one of them as they proceeded to beat him.

Naruto cried as he was being beaten. His body felt weak as he lied on his own pool of blood. Then, Sasuke appeared in front of him and smirked, "Ready to tell me dobe?"

Naruto just stared at him with mixed emotions of anger, hatred, fear, and regret. Naruto no longer had a choice but to do what Sasuke said or else he would go mentally unstable for the rest of the exams.

End of Chapter

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Author's Messages:

1. Sorry everyone if I updated late. Ok, here's some explanation why SASUKE GOT MANGEKYO SHARINGAN: 1. As Sasuke shoved the chidori on Naruto's chest, he realized that Naruto is dying, as he panicked and feared he might lose his best friend, it just activated by itself. Its just like what happened in their fight with haku that Sasuke's Sharingan activated, and that same thing happened with his mangekyo (I haven't placed this reason in the first version but thanks to Angel Girl Julia, who pointed the mistake, I edited this chapter, I am sorry for the inconvenience caused.

2. Well this is all I can come up with, I just want to let you all know that I will no longer be able to update as fast as before since school will resume at January 3, 2008.

3. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Normally, I just intended it to explain and let Naruto and Sasuke face each other. Which means, I meant to write this chapter so they could finally talk and learn the truth to resolve the issue but I think if I would do just that, then it would be too short so I decided to include the chuunin exams

4. Well see you all in the next chapters. I hope you continue to support my story…


	10. Chapter 10: Hatred: Flame of Betrayal

Chapter 10: Black Flame: Hatred and Betrayal

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Naruto was about to open his mouth to answer Sasuke's questions, something clicked inside him. A voice keeps telling him, 'Don't let the Uchiha win so easily. Come on Naruto, keep the emotionless mask firmly placed or he would think you are so easy to get. Be strong Naruto.'

After hearing the voice, Naruto stand up his face lost its fear and scared look by an emotionless expression. "What are you trying to pull Uchiha! Is this some of your jokes? I thought that that snake's influence on you waned after that terrible day. But oh dear me, I am sadly mistaken. Now let me out of here or suffer the consequences Uchiha!!!"

Sasuke just looked at him with a wide smirk on his face. "Or you'll do what Naruto? Spit those bitter words at me? I already told you, none of that would have any effect on me. This is my world. And in this world, my desires are the law!" Sasuke said calmly. "Now answer my questions, Uzumaki!."

Naruto looked at him a little shocked but his mask covered that. Looking at Sasuke somewhat bored, he said, "Your tricks will not work on me Uchiha."

"Oh really? Then how come you shook and trembled with fear earlier? Now all I need is some answers then I will let you go."

"Heh, I don't think I owe you some answers!" Naruto stated firmly.

"Oh I see, always so stubborn are we? You will regret ever saying those words." As Sasuke disappeared again, Naruto found himself surrounded by dead bodies. To his confusion, his close friends appeared one by one.

"Naruto, I treated you like a son, and acknowledge you as someone who had great abilities and potential, I even forgot the fact that you killed my parents, yet you destroyed our village? I cant forgive you Kyuubi!" As Iruka stabbed a sword on Naruto's chest, Naruto's eyes widened in fear and shocked. "No Iruka-sensei I didn't do it!" He pleaded with tears in his eyes as he felt the searing pain in his chest.

"Naruto, I considered you as my long lost brother. I even supported you as you grow up as a powerful ninja and acknowledge that one day you could become a hokage, but I was wrong. No one could be a hokage by killing his family when they turned to him for help. Naruto, you don't deserve to live." As Tsunade give him a punched on the face… Naruto begins to cry silently…

Then, one by one, team seven appeared looking at him angrily. "Naruto, you baka! You killed the rest of our friends! You really are a monster!" Sakura glared at him.

"Naruto, you will never be a great ninja that way. Have you forgotten what I said? Those who disobey the law are trash but those who abandoned their friends are worse than scums! Naruto, you killed everyone, you deserve to die kyuubi!" Kakashi launched at him but another figure appears, and Sasuke stopped kakashi's attacks.

"Don't be too hard on the dobe sensei. He is a deadlast after all, he didn't know what he is doing." Then all the people that appeared earlier glared at him and said, "Naruto, you are a monster!"

Naruto stared at them with shock and surprise before saying, "You bastard!" Before collapsing and letting darkness surrounds him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Real world…

Sakura stared at Naruto. His eyes dulled and to Sakura's horror, he fainted. Ibiki looked at Naruto and said, "Team 7 you fail!" Sakura rushed to bring Naruto to a clinic. As she turned to a surprised Sasuke, she asked, "Sasuke-kun what happened?"

"I lost control of the Sharigan. I know it was a bad idea but it's the dobe who insisted it." Sasuke explained as he tried to avoid Sakura's eyes as much as possible…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Team 7 walked to a clinic not far from the examination room.

Sakura is bombarding Sasuke tons of questions but she couldn't get any answers from him and so, she just entertained herself by giving Naruto some examination.

Minutes later, Kakashi , teleported into the room. "What happened Sakura? I thought you are all ready to pass this time."

Sakura just replied, "Uhm, as to follow Naruto's plan, Sasuke used Tsukiyomi in him. We are hesitant to do it at first but Naruto insisted saying it is the only way we can do at the moment. And so, Sasuke followed Naruto's plans and used it in him. But, for some reason or another, Naruto just fainted after a few minutes. I think it was prolonged exposure to the sharingan that caused this. But I am not sure."

For a moment, Kakashi stared at her unconvinced. But he decided to just leave the conversation as it is to prevent any more problems. "Hmmm I guess it is. Well, there's always next year. I guess you need a lot of practice." _It is very impossible that Naruto would collapse just because they are delivering something. Sasuke must have done something in there. Hmmm I guess I need to investigate on this matter. _"Well, see you later. I have some important things to do and file a report on this incident so we can investigate it more thoroughly. Well see you!!!" And with a poof, he disappeared.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

'_Kyuubi-kaasan? Kyuubi?'_

'_Yes Naruto?'_

'_Where are we?'_

'_I think you collapsed. You are in a clinic I think'_

'_Why weren't you there with me? I don't know what to do. I was confused at that time.'_

'_Kit, I am very sorry. It looks like the tsukiyomi had prevented us from creating a mental link. So I wasn't able to contact you when I sensed danger. Right now, all you got to do is rest, remain calm and tried to forget what you saw in there.'_

And right that moment, memories of the tsukiyomi world came rushing towards Naruto. He got up quickly and glared at Sasuke.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke and Sakura looked at him happily, as he slowly opened his eyes and got up into sitting position. But they were surprised when Naruto shouted at them with hatred and hurt in his voice.

Pointing an accusing finger on Sasuke, he said angrily, "You bastard, after all you did you still have the nerve to show your face on me? Get out of here now!!!"

Sasuke looked at him sadly and guiltily. But Sakura wasn't affected at all as she felt anger welled up inside her. "You baka! Don't blame Sasuke-kun on this. If you hadn't suggested that stupid plan in the first place, nothing of this would have happened!!! You really are an idiot." Sakura expected an apology from Naruto, but what happened next shocked her.

Glaring at Sakura, Naruto managed to control himself and said calmly, "Yes Haruno I maybe an idiot but unlike someone there, I am a loyal friend. A friend that can be trusted. You have no more reason to stay here so I suggest that both of you leave."

"You idiot, we took you here and this is how you---" But Sakura was interrupted by Sasuke

"Sakura, will you shut up for a moment. Let us talk alone for a while, can you step outside?"

"But why Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked at him confused.

"Just go, I need to talk to him alone." Sakura gladly obeyed. As the door closed, Sasuke walked towards Naruto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Naruto, about what happened earlier…"

"Save your breath Uchiha, I have no intention of talking with bastards like you."

"Naruto, at least let me explain."

"Hah! Someone is guilty. Listen Uchiha, I understand everything so there's no need for you to explain. Now get out of my sight!"

"Naruto, just let me explain, and then, I will go just as you wished." Sasuke looked at Naruto with a hopeful face as Naruto's face softened. "Very well Sasuke. I will listen to you this time. Just make it quick"

End Chapter

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Author's Messages:

1. Hello everyone, and now it begins hehehe…. I hoped you enjoyed this one and I apologized if this didn't turned out like you wanted Anyway, next chapter would be a lot happier than the previous ones as Naruto and Sasuke realized their true feelings for one another. Or maybe a little more fighting scenes and arguments would appear…. Well don't want to expose more, tune in for more events in Behind A Cold Shell

2. Well I got some announcements to make. Here it is: Now that class will resume, I have no idea if I can still update fast. **But I will try my best. By the way, vote if this would be Mpreg or not. Just tell me if you have any suggestions. **See you next time… (**The poll is on my profile**) Until Next Time…


	11. Chapter 11: Sasuke's Mistake

Chapter 11: Sasuke's Mistake

Message: Hello everyone... Sorry for the long wait. Well, here is the 11th chapter for the story Behind a Cold Shell

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke walked towards Naruto's bed slowly. The room was silent, and Naruto didn't speak anything to Sasuke, instead, he stared at him without any trace of emotion...

Sasuke stared at him and looked at him in the eyes... Then he broke the silence that enveloped around them... "Naruto..." Sasuke spoke softly...

Naruto kept looking at him, wondering what he would say next. But he dare not show it. Sasuke kept walking towards him until only a small distance separates them. Then Sasuke spoke, his voice filled with repentance, regret, and sadness.. "Naruto, I'm so sorry. About what happened earlier, I-" But Naruto interrupted him.

"Dammit Sasuke. What the fuck is wrong with you! I trusted you with that job because I trust that you wouldn't do anything wrong! We failed the exams, placed me in this condition, and all you could say is sorry? Get out you bastard!" Naruto yelled at him, his voice filled with hatred and anger.

Sasuke looked at him with a sad expression. "Naruto please listen to me, I was only worried of you. I want to help you with whatever that is causing your awkward behavior during these past few days. I want to let you know, that I am always here for you..."

"Sasuke, you're a fool. If you really want to help me then you should wait for me to tell you what's wrong and not forcing them out of me. You are not really worried for me. You took that opportunity to weaken me so you could finally prove to the entire Konoha that you defeated the monster! Well Sasuke, congratulations, if that is your intention, it wont be long until you'll achieve it." Naruto said to him bitterly.

Sasuke came closer that they became face to face. "No Naruto. That is not my true intentions. Didn't I told you already that I love you? Why wont you believe me? Or do you want more proof, eh dobe?" Sasuke smirked as he placed one hand on Naruto's thigh which earned him a gasp from a blushing Naruto. "Dobe, I would never hurt you. Please just forgive me for whatever I did." Sasuke's hands touched Naruto's sensitive parts.

Naruto wanted to push him away but his arousal is preventing him from doing so. He turned to kyuubi for help but Kyuubi is still fighting her own heat. "Sasuke- ah!!!- stop this-ahh moans- at once!" Naruto tried to glare but he failed miserably.

"Stop? I don't think so. I can feel that your body is screaming for more. You are enjoying this. I know you want this." Sasuke's smirk grow even wider.

Naruto squirmed. But Sasuke gripped him tighter. "Do not resist, dobe."

But Naruto, gathered what little strength and will power he could to push Sasuke away, and he succeed. "Fuck Sasuke! Do not make advances like that again! If you think that I would just forgive you by being your little whore, you are mistaken! Get out now!" But mentally, Naruto was begging and praying Sasuke would obey. Kyuubi let out a growl and is fuming.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a second, shocked at his actions. But Sasuke isn't going to buy that. Closing the distance between them once again, Sasuke kissed Naruto aggressively. While Naruto is pushing him, but failed. His arousal is overwhelming his senses and his mind isn't thinking clearly. Due to the merging with kyuubi, his senses becomes more active and multiplied tenfold. And Sasuke's touches are arousing him. "Sasuke, don't! Stop!" Naruto yelled, his face red...

"I don't think so dobe. You loved me, I loved you, you shouldn't resist me!" And Sasuke ripped Naruto's clothes as he undressed himself. "Naruto, you would remember never to mess with an Uchiha, I played your game of cold attitued, now you will play my game." The said Uchiha smirked as he pushed his hard erection forcefully into Naruto's tight, small hole. This result in blood flowing from Naruto's hole, and a cry of pain from konoha's future hokage.

"Sasuke, stop this, please." Naruto cried, his acting totally forgotten as the pain travelled in waves through his whole body.

Sasuke, too overwhelmed with his lust and pride, had ignored Naruto's pleas and cries. As he moved in and out faster and harder, Naruto's screams grow louder and louder.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura's eyes widened as she heard Naruto's screams of pain and Sasuke's moan of pleasure from outside the door. _What are they doing? I hope they are both alright. What would cause Naruto to scream like that? What are these sounds that I am hearing, is this for real? _

Sakura was confused at first. But hearing crashing, moaning and screams, then her smart brain clicked. Sasuke is raping Naruto! Without thinking, she broke the door with the strength she learned from Tsunade. What she saw froze her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke looked at Naruto admiring his art for a bit. Blood, bruises and wounds covered the blue-eyed boy's delicate and feminine body. Then, he stared at Sakura with uncaring look. He walked past her and whispered, "Whatever you saw is just between us. It must never get out or you and Naruto will die..." And Sasuke was gone.

Sakura was stunned! How could Sasuke do this!

FLASHBACK

As Sakura broke the door down, he saw Sasuke moving in and out of Naruto's body. Naruto was already unconscious... As Sasuke reached his peak, he screamed in pure ecstacy as he came inside Naruto.

Sakura frozed. She stared at the scene, shocked and unbelieving. Then Sasuke turned to her and smirked. "Did you enjoyed the show Sakura?" She was about to say something but Sasuke reached for his kunai. And aim it at her, "Make a noise and you're dead."

Sasuke moved to Naruto, and used his kunai to write on Naruto's chest, UCHIHA SASUKE'S PROPERTY

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a bit then got out of the room. Walking past Sakura.

END FLASHBACK

Snapping out of her daze, Sakura walked to Naruto, washed him with a wet washcloth and healed his injuries... As she laid Naruto on the bed, a tear fell from Sakura's face. To think that Sasuke had done this, she couldn't believe that her precious Sasuke-kun can do something as terrifying as this. This is just so unbelievable... As she continue her streams of thoughts on her Sasuke-kun, Naruto opened his eyes.

"Sakura, what happened?" Naruto asked her weakly...

Sakura merely cried, "Naruto..." Then the memories these past few hours came back to him.

"That bastard!" Naruto yelled with anger and hate. Then he said to himself, "If he wants to play, I'll give him some fun." Which of course, Sakura, heard.

"Naruto, what are you..." But Naruto interrupted him.

"Don't worry Sakura, that bastard with a snake head shoved up his ass would soon get what he wanted." And before Sakura know it, Naruto was out of her sight. _Wait Naruto, you are not yet fully healed._ Sakura just stared at the empty bed then turned her head to the door. Her mind spinning in confusion...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey old man, one bowl of miso ramen please." Naruto said cheerfully as the man handed him a bowl.

"So, Naruto, how are you these past few days?"

"I'm fine, except for some bastard who had been giving me some problems lately. But I'm fine now.! Hey, can I have another bowl?" Naruto said as the man gave him another.

"So, I heard that you failed the chuunin exams. To fail twice is a bad sign."

"Yeah I guess. But I am going to be hokage so I will not let that failure stop me, believe it!"

The man just smiled at Naruto's statement happy to see him back to normal, or so it seems.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke was walking when he saw a glimpse of yellow and orange sitting and eating near the ramen stand... Deciding that he must apologize to Naruto, Sasuke sat near Naruto and ordered one bowl.

Naruto didn't spared him a glance and the two eat in silence. After 15 bowls of ramen, Naruto placed his money on the table, but Sasuke stopped his hand. "Let me pay for you Naruto." But Naruto just slapped his hand away.

"I can pay for myself teme. Now leave me alone." After he placed his money, he turned to leave the stand. But Sasuke stopped him and grabbed his wrist... "Naruto please let me talk to you for a bit."

Naruto looked at him with a face with no emotion. "What do you want Sasuke..." The voice is calm with no sign of hatred, sadness, happiness, all in all, it held no emotion. Which not only hurt Sasuke but also irritate him. He want the old Naruto back but now, it seems it would be harder to do it.

"Naruto, I..."

"Yes, Sasuke? What is it..."

"About earlier, I didn't meant to... I didn't meant to do it. I was only..."

"I don't need your explanations Sasuke. What? Do you think your words could change what you had done? No... So don't waste your time, and more importantly my time with this useless conversation..."

Sasuke, irritated by Naruto's words and uncaring expression, he grabbed Naruto's collar and slammed his back against the wall. "Naruto, why wont you listen to me? I am only trying to help you. With you getting distance to the rest of us, I know what I said during my birthday had hurt you but gods Naruto, must you go this far to show you're hurt?"

"No Sasuke, the question is, 'Must you go too far as to raping your best friend to get him to forgive you?' I thought you were a genius Sasuke. But I am mistaken." With that said, Naruto broke free of the Uchiha's hold and left a stunned raven...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Author's Messages: 

1. I am sorry for a long wait of update but class had started and I cant write everyday as homeworks and researches got in the way.

2. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to support this fiction. Until the next chapter!!! See you all later..

3. And don't forget to vote for mpreg. The poll is on my profile. See you next week and stay tune for more events on Behind the Cold Shell.


	12. Chapter 12: Heartbreak: Kyuubi's Failure

Chapter 12: Heartbreak: Kyuubi's Failed Plan

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto looked at his naked form in front of the mirror and stared at the words: 'UCHIHA SASUKE'S PROPERTY '. It glowed red for a second as it started disappearing, but as the words 'PROPERTY' disappeared, he blocked kyuubi's chakra, now leaving the words 'UCHIHA SASUKE' faint but still visible for anyone to see. Just then, he heard a familiar voice.

_'Kit, what are you doing? Let me heal that, it disgust me to see those words at you. To think that that Uchiha had done this to you is unacceptable!' _It is clear that kyuubi was upset for what Sasuke had done. But she was more upset when she realized that she wasn't able to help her kit from the Uchiha's advances. She was angry with herself but she couldn't blame herself either. Due to the merging, she could feel whatever Naruto could feel and Sasuke's touches had triggered her heat and thus, weakened her.

_'No, it is ok kaasan. I-I want it that way.' _Kyuubi was wide-eyed. What? Did Naruto just said that he wanted to keep that filthy name on his body?

_'No, I mean I don't mind having it on my chest after all, no one can see it behind my shirt.'_

Kyuubi was shocked, but realizing the hidden messages behind those words, she could prove to herself, that her kit was genuinely in love with the Avenger. Then, smiling to herself, a plan had already formed in her head.

_'Oh is that so? Then gear up for the final plan... As I will guarantee that the Uchiha would finally be yours.'_

_'Really?'_

_'Of course. Trust me, the great mistress of all demon foxes. You should rest well kit. I am speeding up the merging phase, then we would ready to face that brat.'_

_'Thank you kaasan!' _Naruto said cheerfully as he hopped to his bed, with kyuubi smiling to herself.

_'Yes, it wont be long kit and you can finally be happy.'_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto woke up to feel something weird going on with his body. For some reason, his head felt heavier and he felt something on his back. Panicking, he turned to kyuubi.

_'Kaasan, what is happening?'_

Kyuubi laughed at her kit's reaction. _'Oh don't worry about it kit. The merging is complete! We are finally one! Now take a look at yourself in the mirror.'_

And Naruto did so. What he saw in the mirror was a stunning young man with elegant beauty. His golden hair had red streaks on them, his blue eyes had slits on as a pupil instead of a normal round, he had grown longer, the whisker marks on his cheeks had become thicker and more visible. He was absolutely handsome and adorable, add that fox ear and his tail, he is totally irresistible. If it wasn't for the fact that it was reflection that he saw in the mirror, he would not have recognized himself! He was absolutely gorgeous.

Naruto was in awe, as he excitedly went to the bathroom and begin brushing his teeth. But he realized something weird. And when he looked at it, oh my god, it was when he realized he had fangs! He really looked feral, untamed and wild! _My god is this really me?  
_

_'Oh come on kit, its you alright. Now with this appearance, it wont be long until every man will drop to their knees seeking your hand.' _Kyuubi joked.

_'Oh come on kaasan. It was only for Sasuke-teme you know.' _Kyuubi just chuckled.

_'Now come on and get dressed. I cant wait to see their expressions. Oh and while you are still sleeping, I took control of your body and prepared your clothes for our final plan. Well its in your closet. You will recognize it as soon as you see it. It is definitely the perfect outfit I could find.'_

_'Oh, thanks kaasan.!' _Naruto said cheerfully as he quickly got a bath and got dressed in the outfit that kyuubi had bought him. It was a fishnet shirt with a tight black pants and a short fur coat. All in all, it was a sexy outfit, Naruto even drooled at himself and as he walked out of his house, he cant help but smirk as he imagine their reaction when they saw him...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke leaned on a corner of the bridge with a bored expression as Sakura was keep pacing back and forth waiting for kakashi and Naruto to arrive. Well, Sasuke looked at her with a thankful expression, happy that she had finally accepted everything and accepted that he was innocent of the crime.

Flashback:

"Hi Sasuke-kun!"

"Hi Sakura, about what happened yesterday, you know that I didn't mean everything of it right?"

"Of course Sasuke-kun, I know that maybe it was the side effect of over exposure to the Sharingan that caused you to act that way, so don't worry about it. So, I'm right am I?"

"Hn..." Sasuke replied but breathe a sigh of relief.

"Yatta! I know that Sasuke-kun couldn't do such things to his teammates!"

Sasuke nodded happily and walked to a far end of the bridge and leaned to the handle.

End Of Flashback

As Sakura was ranting to herself, she caught sight of Naruto and stared at him wide-eyed.

"Good Morning Sasuke! Sakura!" Naruto greeted them happily.

"Good morning Naruto!!" With that said, Naruto walked towards Sasuke

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke's POV

Weird. The dobe seems to be cheerful today. Is it only sex that could cheer him up? -Sasuke snickered to himself- Some dobe he is. But wait, he is walking towards me! Is he going to say anything about yesterday? I stared at him more as he swayed his hips while walking towards me. "Hi Sasuke-kun!" Oh my god, did he just said my name breathlessly? What? Did he moan my name? Oh my god, this must be a dream!

I felt Naruto placed one arm my shoulder. Oh my god! Why is he doing this now? He whispered something to my ear, but I couldn't quite get it as his hand roamed my body, which made me hard in an instant. "Sasuke" He moaned. Oh my god! Did he planned all this? His sexy outfit, the seduction and whats with the fox ears and tail? Wait, yes, he planned all of this! I should have known! I'll show you I am not that easy to beat dobe. If you want war I wont back out...

END Sasuke's POV

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a smirk. And the fox was enjoying every single reaction they got from the Uchiha. As Naruto moved his hands, they received another gasp and moan from the blushing Uchiha. "Hmm like it Sasuke-kun?" Naruto said seductively.

Sakura watched all of this with one thought, 'Naruto is flirting with Sasuke-kun? Oh my god this cant be happening!'

The three were so absorbed with their work that they hadn't realized that Kakashi had watched every single event that took place. He broke the spell that enveloped everybody with a cough.

Everyone looked at him with Sakura with a startled look, Naruto's face is empty of any emotion, and finally he found Sasuke breathing and sweating hard. "Uhmm well, seeing you three are busy, I don't think we must do some training today, so I guess I'll see you all tomorrow." And with that, Kakashi disappeared.

Sakura also excused herself saying that Ino needed her with something. As Sakura left, the two was left alone.

Sasuke's irritated voice interrupted the silence that surrounds them. "What are you trying to pull eh dobe? What are you really planning?"

Naruto just ignored the anger in Sasuke's voice. "Oh don't worry Sasuke-kun, I am not planning anything bad... In fact, I am here to finish what we started. See this Sasuke?" Naruto raised his shirt to his chest revealing the word UCHIHA SASUKE.

Sasuke just watched in shock. Then Naruto said again, lowering his shirt back to his waist level and placed his hand on Sasuke's chest. "So Sasuke, since we are interrupted before, can we continue this on my house?" Naruto smirked at him.

But Sasuke remained impassive, seemingly uninterested. But deep down inside, his mind was battling whether to take the tempting offer or not. Believing that this was one way of Naruto getting back at him for what he had done, Sasuke firmly said, "No."

"What?" Naruto replied, surprised that Sasuke had replied.

"You heard what I said. I am not interested in you so leave me alone."

Feeling tears gathering up on the corners Naruto managed to say, "Oh don't joke with me Sasuke. Now lets go!"

"I said no! I don't want to do it. Just think of what will people think if they saw me with a monster! And worse, my good name would be soiled because of you! Heh, you aren't even worthy to touch me dobe..." _Ha! That would teach him. He would never win against me. You're payback plan had failed Naruto. _And without even waiting for Naruto's reply or confirming if his suspicions, he turned his back and left Naruto in the training yard, too stunned to to do or say anything.

Hurt and exhausted, Naruto headed towards the hokage's monuments sitting on top of yondaime's head. The last thing he heard is kyuubi saying_ 'I'm sorry kit. I cant believe it failed!'._

And Naruto's body gave up as darkness surrounded him...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Author's messages:

1.Well I don't think its good. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed.

2.The poll result,

mpreg

yes-11

no- 3

Come on people vote, the future of the story depend on it... Well I hope you like it. If you found any mistakes, just pm or add it on your review so I can change it...

Oh please don't forget to leave a review. XD


	13. Chapter 13: Surprising Discoveries

Update 13: Surprising Discoveries

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hello! I am so sorry for not updating more often. Well, I closed the poll and mpreg won. But before you would completely leave this story in disgust, I have some surprise for those who don't want mpreg. I cant say it since it would ruin the fun but, I assure you that you will like it.

And, lets start update no, 13! (I now realized, that calling these chapters is wrong. Since they are too short, I would just call them update, and I will try to edit the others as well) Update no. 13, START!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself lying in a comfortable bed and realized he was staring at a white ceiling. He sat down as soon as he felt strength flowing through him once again. Before he was able to stand, he felt something heavy on his lap. And soon, he found a sleeping Hinata on it. Smiling to himself, he just laid back to bed, not wanting to disturb Hinata in her sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_'Kaasan? Kaasan? What happened?'_

_'Well, I don't really know what caused it, but after you arrived on the mountain, you fainted. For now, I will blame it on emotional and physical stress. It may also be caused by the merging, but thats bvery unlikely to happen. Until I say something to you, you will not assume anything bad. I cannot detect any fatal injuries or diseases but I know there is something more.'_

_'Oh really? What should I do?'_

_'For now, act normal and proceed to emergency back up plan: Operation: Plan Rollback'_

_'Rollback? Why rollback? What does it mean anyway?'_

_'Well, as it said, this plan states that we should erase any traces of the plans we did that caused you misery. And as a matter of fact, the first thing you should do is dissolve the NaruHina fanclub and break up with her.'_

_'What? Why? She didn't caused me any unhappiness and misery.'_

_'Yes but she and her fanclub could get in the way in my later plans. And don't worry, everything will not fail this time!'_

_'Of course Kaasan.'_

_'Good, we'll get the Uchiha this time, for good! Now, take a rest and I will determine the real cause of your 'fainting incident'!'_

_'I did not faint! I passed out!' -naruto yelled in embarassment-_

_-Kyuubi just chuckled- 'Whatever you say kit!' - and Naruto was back in the room_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Hinata already awake with a bowl of soup in her hands.

"Good morning Naruto-kun! You looked awful! What happened?" Hinata asked with worry in her voice.

"Its nothing Hinata. By the way Hinata-chan, I have something to say to you."

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"Well, I think that I would have to break up with you, and maybe you have to disband your Fan Club." Naruto looked at her sadly, preparing himself to hear Hinata's cry. But it didn't came. He stared at Hinata worriedly. But Hinata just chuckled..

"Have you forgotten that this was all just part of the plan? After all, I was dating Kiba-kun..." Naruto looked at her amazed. For once, Hinata didn't stutter, and he found it hard to believe that Hinata was actually dating Dog-breath! But he was just glad that Hinata was happy with someone. Sighing to himself, he gave Hinata a weak smile and pulled the bowl of soup, which happens to contain ramen. He smiled enthusiastically, and ate it greedily. "Thanks Hinata-chan!" Hinata just smiled at him.

"Oh, wait Hinata-chan, where are we by the way?"

Hinata giggled... "I have been wondering when would you ask that question. For now, you are at the Hyuuga's personal hospital. We are monitoring your body closely and we found a very interesting process, or shall I say development in your stomach?" Hinata grinned.

"What? What is it? Am I going to die?" Naruto said dramatically while holding his bowl protectively. "Oh ramen god save me!" Hinata laughed. "No. Of course not. We are not yet certain, but I assure you it is nothing harmful." And with that, Hinata left a confused Naruto to rest.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning, Naruto felt himself throwing up and he ran to the bathroom. Emptying his stomach, he quickly consulted Kyuubi.

_'Kaasan! What's happening? What is wrong with me? I felt weak!' -Naruto asked in a worried voice-_

_'No, nothing is wrong with you. It is just that, your love is giving some results. I don't know how to break the news to you but ok, might as well say it.'_

_'What? What is it?'_

_'Geez, even in this condition, you are still an annoying brat. Ok here goes. Naruto, you are pregnant with Sasuke's son. Happy now?' -Naruto didn't replied for a few minutes. Due to kyuubi's constant yelling, he finally woke up._

_'What? I am pregnant? What? How can that be?'_

_'Isn't it obvious? I am a female! We merged and that not only gave you my awesome beauty' -Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes at this.- 'But you also gained the ability to gain some babies!'_

_'What!!! No! This cant be!!! Why, oh why must this happen to me!'_

_'What? I thought you loved the Uchiha dearly. Why are you rejecting __the idea that you are pregnant of his son then?'_

_'Don't you get it Kaasan? This child wasn't created out of love! He was created with pure lust! He can't live!' -Naruto let a tear or two flow- ' And do you think that Sasuke would accept this baby as his? I am feared by the village because of you sealed into me! They would even hate me for bearing the child of their precious Uchiha!' -by Now, Naruto was crying, and Kyuubi let two of her tails wrap around Naruto to comfort him.-_

_'I'll find a way. For now, abandon all plans and rest. I'll think of something kit. Now get back to your real self. Hinata is knocking at the door.' -And before he could reply, He was sent back and all he could hear is a loud knocking on the door and Hinata's worried voice._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Naruto-kun, are you all right?"

"Yes Hinata, nothing to worry about." Naruto said as he opened the door and gave her his wide fox-like grin.

"Naruto, we had confirmed the test and---" But Naruto interrupted her.

"I know, I am pregnant. Kyuubi told me while I am in the bathroom. Hinata, don't tell anyone, you promise?"

"But why keep it a secret Naruto-kun? Shouldn't you tell Sasuke about his child?"

"No. Think about it, he just rejected me yesterday. What made you think he would accept this child? And think about it. This was created through rape! Without consent. He is unwanted!" Naruto screamed at her, his eyes filled with pain and anger.

"Naruto... I understand Naruto. I hope I could help you but I cant. I I can be of any help to you, then don't hesitate to tell me."

Naruto gave her a wide grin. "Don't worry Hinata! I'll be fine. And promise not to tell everyone, ok?"

"Yes Naruto-kun. I hope everything will turn out fine for you and Sasuke."

"It will be! I promise!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"I will tell the rest of team 7 that you cant attend the training today. I'll be back shortly."

"No, I'll go..."

"But you are in no condition to..." But Naruto interrupted her this time and made his way to the door.

"I'll face my problems alone Hinata. Don't worry about me..." And with that, Naruto left the room.

'I'll just hope you will be happy Naruto.' Was Hinata's unspoken words as Naruto's presence left the Hyuuga compound.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto walked towards the bridge and saw Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi already there.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! I overslept!"

"Baka! You are even later than our sensei! You really should learn to budget your time!" Sakura snarled at him while Sasuke just smirked and said, "Dobe" while Naruto just smiled sheepishly.

Kakashi broke the silence. "Well, I am quite busy with my investigations. So I think I'll leave you for some sparring. Naruto, Sasuke, you spar, Sakura, you can practice genjutsu by changing the landscape of the area. You can also practice your medical jutsus if either of them gets wounded. Am I clear?"

"But Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke isn't at fault, why are you still on it when the truth is already out?"

"You forgot that I am once an ANBU member. And ANBU's never take things for granted. I hope you three would have some fun! Ja!" And with that, the jounin disappeared.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The three prepared themselves. Sakura changed the landscape to pink, candy land, much to Sasuke and Naruto's displeasure. But the two sparred anyway.

As the sparring progressed, and as the landscape got better and much more thrilling, Sasuke and Sakura noticed that it was always Sasuke who could pin Naruto down. But not just that, was Naruto using only one hand to fight Sasuke?

Sakura saw it. Naruto's right hand protectively hold his stomach.'What is wrong with him today?' Sakura asked herself, but she dismissed the thought when she saw Naruto kneeling on the ground, clutching his stomach and his face contorted in pain.

Not wasting anytime, she runs towards the two boys.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I am fine Sakura, the milk I drank must have gotten drunk. I have to go..." And with that, Naruto ran, leaving a confused Sakura and Sasuke behind.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Do you think he's fine Sakura?" Sasuke asked with worry.

"I don't think so. If you haven't noticed, he seemed to have slowed down and he keeps holding his stomach during the entire fight. I don't believe it is just a mere stomach ache."

"I hope the dobe's all right. Want to pay him a visit?"

" Of course. I know something is not right. But whatever it is he is hiding, I hope it isn't something that is harming him."

"I hope too Sakura." -Sasuke may not have realized it, but he was actually worried of Naruto, more than he would admit.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Author's messages:

1.Well hello everyone! Long time no see! I hope you are still interested in this fic. And I do hope I didn't disappointed you for the long wait and a very bad chapter. Well see you next update!


	14. Pride Devastates All

Hello again everyone! I am back with another update for all of you to enjoy! Sit back and to those who voted for NO MPREG, This is the surprise I have been planning to give you. I hope you will enjoy this one.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Meeting With the Council: Pride Devastates

-I bleed under the Rain-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke and Sakura knocked on Naruto's reply. Getting impatient with each passing moment, Sakura destroyed the door only to be greeted by emptiness. Fear and worry was evident in Sakura's face. While Sasuke merely shook but made no attempts to show whatever he is feeling.

"Sasuke-kun, maybe Naruto just took a walk or something?" Sakura was the first one to break the silence, trying to reassure herself that Naruto is safe.

"Hn, like I care about the dobe." Sasuke said without a care.

"Sasuke-kun, how can you say that. We don't know what's wrong with Naruto. As his friends, we are supposed to be supporting him in times of need!" Sakura yelled at him, not believing Sasuke's words.

"Listen Sakura, Naruto said it himself. He must be on the Hokage's tower being examined by the best medic nins. So don't worry." Sakura was surprised. For once, Sasuke was reassuring her, but she realized afterwards that Sasuke must be trying hard to convince himself for she heard the avenger whispered, "Naruto please be alright"

Sakura looked at him but decided not to push it. Naruto is more important right now. "Sasuke-kun, let's try to look for him in the ramen stands. Maybe he just got hungry?" Sasuke only nodded as the two walked out of the apartment.

When the two walks towards Ichiraku's ramen stand, they met up with Kakashi.

"Yo! Sakura, Sasuke. I am glad to find you here."

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked him, slightly confused. "We needed to find Naruto so if it isn't that important, then stop wasting our time."

Kakashi just stared at her and faked being hurt. "Ouch, is that a way to talk to your sensei? And to tell you, I am here for important matters. Sasuke, I, Hatake Kashi, hereby arrest you for sexually harassing the future hokage of Konoha, Naruto" Kakashi said calmly, not removing his eyes from Sasuke.

"What nonsense are you talking Kakashi-sensei? Sasuke is perfectly innocent! What evidences do you have to charge Sasuke-kun with such immoral act!" Sakura said. Worry and fear present in her voice as Sasuke tensed a bit.

"OH, I have my ways Sakura. I am not a famed nin for nothing. I suggest you come in peace Sasuke. I am authorized by the council to use any force necessary to capture the criminal."

"Sasuke-kun is not a--" But before Sakura could continue, she was interrupted by Sasuke. "That's enough Sakura. Kakashi-sensei, are you certain that I am the one who assaulted him? If so, what proofs do you have to accuse me of such lies?" Sasuke intended Kakashi to explain himself and engage in a mind battle.

Kakashi saw through the trick at once and smirked to himself. "As a matter of fact Sasuke, I was there when you brutally raped Naruto."

Sasuke tensed once again. "What? What... what did you see?" Kakashi smirked to himself again. He didn't know that Sasuke was this easy to subdue. Its true that he wasn't there when Naruto was raped but as an experienced ANBU, he know little of different mind tricks used in the field or investigations.

"Here is not the place for me to say that. I am willing to bet that Konoha's council's ears are open to hear every scandalous acts the last Uchiha had committed. But, if you willingly come with me, I may help you conceal some facts which could prevent the council from knowing the truth, and thus, saving you from public humiliation and embarassment."

"O-Ok Kakashi-sensei. I'll go... Let's just get this over with as soon as possible" Kakashi's smirk grow wider under his mask as he led a very reluctant Sakura and a guilty-looking Sasuke to the council's meeting room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke and Sakura arrived in the meeting room with the council already assembled. The Sandaime who sat in the center cleared his throat and said, "Now that the accused is here, let the session begin. The accused Uchiha Sasuke is charged with raping his best friend Uzumaki Naruto, a respected and powerful ninja of Konoha. I, the Sandaime declared this court in order."

The room grew silent and one of the councilors **(1)** stood in the front. " I, as well as the rest of the council was informed that you, Uchiha Sasuke had sexually assaulted your best friend, Uzumaki Naruto right after you were eliminated during the chuunin exams. Our ex-ANBU member Hatake Kakashi had full details of the incident.

Sasuke grew more and more uneasy. He looked around and spotted Naruto. His first thought was, _'Why was Naruto sitting in a wheel chair? When did he get this fat?' _But Sasuke wasn't able to find an answer when Kakashi spoke again.

"According to the datas I have gathered, and with the guards present near the area, I was able to guess the full story of that incident. Right after Ibiki had given the instructions, they had executed Naruto's plans. Ibiki informed me that Naruto entered the world of Tsukiyomi which was of course generated by the Mangekyo. All Ibiki know is that after a few minutes, Naruto collapsed and both Sasuke and Sakura rushed him to one of the clinics. As there are no witnesses near the area, I assumed that they had just talked. As I interviewed one of the stationed guards, all I know is that Naruto's screams and cries of protest could be heard. Due to this statement alone, it can easily be assumed that someone is hurting Naruto. As only Sakura and Sasuke was the one in that room, I assumed that one of them could have done it. Since Sakura is no way stronger than Naruto, it is obvious that among the people present in the room, only Sasuke have the power to do something to Naruto. The only thing I know is that Sasuke was seen whispering something to Sakura and left the room like nothing have occurred. When the doctors examined the room, they found out Semen and blood stains in the bed sheets. The tests revealed that the semen are from Sasuke while the blood comes from Naruto. With these information, I could only arrive at one conclusion. Uchiha Sasuke raped Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke looked at him with anger. _'Why is he saying all of these things. He promised to help me! I thought he was---' _But Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when Sarutobi spoke. "Thank you for your report Hatake. Uchiha Sasuke, do you want to say something?" Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Well then, let us proceed to the next step. Kakashi, in order for you to prove your statements, you must bring witnesses in front of the council. Ibiki, take charge"

"Hai! Hokage-sama" Ibiki went in front of the witnesses. He first went to the doctor. "Medical tests are important in these cases. Doctor, are you certain of the results that Kakashi presented?"

"Positive Ibiki-san."

"Then bring the test result to me and I will examine them." The doctor did so and after a few turning of page, Ibiki spoke. "Hmm, the data seems genuine and it wasn't tampered. Thank you for your cooperation doctor." Ibiki gave the reports to Anko and proceeded to the next witness.

"As the guard of that area, I want you to focus your mind on that time. Are you sure that you aren't just hearing things? Are you sure that you aren't dreaming?" Ibiki stared at him seriously.

"I am definitely sure about it. If you want confirmation, my partner would be able to confirm my words."

"That won't be necessary." Ibiki looked at the councilors. "After hearing these evidences, does the accused have something to say in defense on his side?" He looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke just walked forward and approached Ibiki. "I have none Ibiki-san." Ibiki raised an eyebrow.

"Honorable elders of the council, you have just heard Uchiha Sasuke's reply. He have no evidence and therefore, I have seen him as a guilty criminal. If anyone has anything to say then you may do so now while Sarutobi-sama is weighing the evidences that was just heard.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

And in a few minutes, one of the elders spoke. "Sasuke of the reputable Uchiha clan, I have served Konoha for more than years and never have I heard of an Uchiha being criminal. You had dared to do such things! To our future hokage! You are worse than Orochimaru! This---" But the man is interrupted by a familiar voice.

There, Sasuke saw him. Pushing his own wheelchair and made his way towards Sasuke. "Wait! Honorable Elders of the council, I was flattered by your acknowledgment of me as your future hokage. However, the accused Uchiha Sasuke is a complete innocent in this case." Sasuke looked at him, shocked while murmurs and whispers from the councilors filled the room. But Naruto continued.

"I guess I better tell you the whole truth. It was my idea in the first place. We have attended the chuunin exams last year and I was working on a strategy to clear Ibiki-san's exams. I told Sasuke to use his sharingan on me so we can send the answers secretly. However, something went wrong inside the tsukiyomi. It seems that Sasuke wasn't able to master it and he made a mistake in using the dark moon, an advanced destructive version of the tsukiyomi. I must have collapsed after that but later, I found myself in a room. Later, I found out that Sakura and Sasuke brought me there. Sasuke told Sakura to leave the room. And then, I noticed something wrong. Sasuke's eyes is in their sharingan form and the black tomoes turned grayish. And after months of studying Itachi's sharingan, I have found out that when used improperly, sharingan can produce hallucinogenic effect on the user and could even control its user's action. And, that, honorable elders is the reason for Sasuke's action. So you see, Sasuke is truly innocent. If anyone is to blame it is me." The room is silent for a while.

Then Sasuke's voiced startled everyone. "It's a lie! Naruto, you know that I raped you, At my will! There is no stupid sharingan controlling my actions! I admit, I raped Uzumaki Naruto! I raped him, now end this session and carry the sentence!" Naruto stared at Sasuke. Sasuke looked so helpless. Naruto stared at Sasuke for a while then he laughed a little.

"Sasuke you fool. How can you say that, when you are not yourself at that time? Honorable council, just think about it, Sasuke isn't in his right mind. The sharingan is a powerful eye and must not be taken lightly. It can alter a person's thoughts, memories and mind. I am there, alert and fully aware of what was happening. I know that it wasn't Sasuke's fault. Sasuke isn't guilty, your honor" Naruto spoke with great seriousness that everyone was convinced. Sensing Naruto's intentions and plans, Sarutobi nodded his head and spoke:

"It seems that both sides have their own lies and truth. But I am willing to believe that since Naruto was there, he knows every single detail of the incident. We saw and heard how he spoke with great earnestness of how innocent Sasuke is and that it was just a side effect of the sharingan. Further studies will be done to find ways to counter this kind of effect."

"Now, as the hokage of Konoha and head of the council, I proclaimed Uchiha Sasuke innocent of the crime accused against him" Sarutobi stands up and looked at Naruto. Seeing Naruto's smile made the hokage felt younger. Smiling to himself, he made his way back to his office.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke and Sakura walks outside the room. Instead of rejoicing, they found it hard to believe that Naruto had just stood up for them. Sakura knows what Sasuke had done, and she convinced herself that it was not Sasuke's fault though she knows that she is wrong. She should be happy, but the thought of Naruto taking blames just for Sasuke was saddening and she cant help but be worried with her friend.

Sasuke on the other hand is angry. He didn't believed that Naruto stood up for them. He can't believe that Naruto had told a lie just for him. And on top of that, his pride was broken. He should be able to take care of his problems alone. He cant believe that someone had just solved them for him. And it was not just anybody who did it. It was Naruto! Now it is even harder to forget the idiot. As Sasuke continued to think about how hurt his pride was, he heard a familiar humming and found a grinning Naruto on a wheel chair making his way towards Ichiraku's. Sasuke wasn't able to control the anger in him. Rushing towards Naruto, he pinned the weakened boy against the wall.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto was confused. The last thing he remembered was being happy that Sasuke is now free of accusations and that he could get concentrate back on winning Sasuke's heart. But now, he was pinned against a wall. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into a pair of black eyes. Realizing who it was, he quickly said, "Sasuke?" To show confusion.

"What are you doing Sasuke?"

"The question is, what were you planning!" Naruto, being the idiot that he is and with Kyuubi busy in keeping the baby alive without its father's chara, just grinned at Sasuke. "Well, since you are now free of any accusations, I planned to go to get some ramen and celebrate. Hey Sasuke, Sakura, want to go with---" But before he could finish, a fist connected to his jaw and sent him flying to a tree.

"What did you do that for you bastard!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Don't play dumb with me. Tell me, Naruto. Why did you tell such lies to the council? Why? Is this one of your plans to get back at me?"

"Get back at you? What? Teme, I was only trying to help you!"

"Well I don't need your help Uzumaki!"

Naruto was enraged. Standing back to his feet, he wrapped one arm around his stomach protectively and charged Sasuke with a fist. "You ungrateful bastard!" But Sasuke caught his hand and twist it. With a crack, Naruto yelled as Sasuke pushed him and slammed him against the cemented road.

Naruto was about to stand up but he felt a searing pain on his abdomen. He clutched his stomach painfully and blood soon stained his orange pants. Sakura looked at him with wide eye. "Sasuke-kun, his wounded! Sasuke-kun! Naruto's wounded!" She rushed to Naruto.

Sasuke's anger evaporates and was replaced with fear and worry. Quickly, they rushed Naruto to the hospital.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, I suggest you relax and allow me to explain. Naruto is safe. However I am sad to inform you that the babies cannot be saved." The doctor explained patiently to the two genin.

Sasuke stared at him with confusion and together with Sakura, he spoke, "Babies?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Author's messages:

**(1) **I thought I may call them councilors since they are members of the council right?

Well everyone, here it is. And the next chapter is the last one. Stay tune for more in the future. And please excuse some mistakes. I am too lazy to go back and recheck them. Well, see you next time!


	15. Finale: Bye for now My Love

Hello everyone! It had been a long time since I updated my stories. But now that class is over, I could concentrate on my online hobby.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto found himself in a quiet room. With the situation still vague to him, he consulted Kyuubi for inquiries.

_'Kaasan? Are you there?' _Naruto asked worriedly.

_'Yes Naruto. I am sorry. I failed you once again. I cant believe this!'_

_'What happened?'_

At this question, Kyuubi grew silent for a moment, then she proceed to narrate the past events.

_'Wait, my babies died? And Sasuke and Sakura know about it? Kyuubi-kaasan, this cant be happening!' _Naruto said as a single tear fell from his eye.

_'I'm afraid so kit. I'm so sorry. I should have protected them.'_

_'No, don't worry, it isn't your fault. None of it is your fault. I should have fought back. But the past is the past, no matter what we do, it cannot be undone.' _Naruto replied seriously.

_'Yeah, I agree, but the question is, what do you plan to do Naruto? Even I, the great mistress of all demons have no knowledge how those brats will react to this.'_

_'I don't know. Maybe we could leave?'_

_'What? After all you have worked hard for, are you willing to throw that sacrifices away? The council already accepted you as the sandaime's successor, you don't have to...'_

_'Kaasan, think about it.' _Naruto interrupted _'What would they react if they found out I was pregnant? They would fear me even more! Thinking that I was a freak. When have you ever heard of a male getting pregnant?'_

_'True, but Hinata did accepted that fact right? She understood you. There might be more people out there that are willing to accept you as their friend, as well as konoha's leader. Please Naruto, don't throw away all that is you have worked hard. There might be better solution to this predicament you are in.'_

_'That could be true. But I have no intention of meeting Sasuke yet. I cant bear to see him. And even if I wanted to talk and see him, I am not yet ready. I am not yet ready to face them Kaasan.' _Naruto said like a helpless child with no one to turn to.

_'All right. I understand. But we have to notify the hokage as not to label you a missing nin, you understand? Leave a note or something. We don't want to let Sasuke think we have given up now do we?' _Kyuubi said tenderly and with an understanding in her soothing and calming voice.

_'Of course Kaasan!'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke and Sakura sat there, too shocked by the information they have just received. Both of them didn't know how to react to the recent events and information that had just been absorbed by their brain. Both of them were depressed. They didn't even bothered to know what Naruto's condition is, what kind of teammates are they? They ponder over the current situation. Sakura was sad, but Sasuke was affected the most.

To think that he is the reason why Naruto is injured is enough to make his depressed and embarrassed. He let his pride get in the way of their love. And thats when he realized that Naruto's trying hard to gain his attention. Naruto was carrying his children and he didn't even bothered to know, instead, he assumed that Naruto is just forming a plan to humiliate him. It was his fault, he let his pride clouded his thoughts and reasons. He owed Naruto a lot and yet, he had done nothing but to act cold and hurt Naruto. Sasuke could nearly cry at these thoughts but now is not the time to act all depressed and ponder over the current situation. He have to apologize to Naruto. He have to make sure Naruto is alright. He had decided. As he stood up, Sakura looked up to him.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"Sakura, I think we have been selfish aren't we? Naruto had saved us a of time and yet, we have been cruel to him." Sasuke said, a tear threatening to fall.

Sakura was puzzled as to why Sasuke was saying these things but she know it was the truth.

"I know, I always called him an idiot, but I haven't realized that he had done a lot of things for us. And, we should repay him"

"Hn. Come on, let's visit him and see if he's awake. I have a lot of things to say to him. I acted like a bastard to him, I have a lot of apologizing to do."

"Me too. Wait Sasuke..." Sakura interrupted when she felt something was off.

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"I felt something is wrong. Let's hurry." After hearing that, Sasuke got worried and decided to run with Sakura.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto was standing on a cliff overlooking the village of Konoha.

_'Kit, are you really sure this will help everyone? Are you sure you want this?'_

_'It might not be the best solution, but I think it would be for the best. I know that Sasuke didn't loved me. Considering his actions, there's really no guarantee that everything would be fine.'_

_'What are you talking about Naruto? Didn't the Uchiha brat already told you he loves you? We can still return.'_

_'No Kaasan. I am not yet ready to face him. I promise I would return here.'_

_'Good. I know you're still confused. I'll help you clear your mind for now. But make sure that you can return here safely ok?'_

_'Of course kaasan. I, Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha, shall return after 3 years.'_

_'Thats good to hear. Now lets go before anyone notice our absence.'_

After saying that, Naruto left the village, vowing to himself that next time, everything would definitely work out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke and Sakura hurried to Naruto's room. They knocked loudly, but no answer came. They continued to knock as worry started to take over them.

"Sakura, do you think he's just asleep?"

"No, something is wrong, if he's still asleep, there's no way he could lock the door."

Sasuke, sensing panic traveled through his body, acted without thinking and kicked the door open. What they saw shocked them. The room was clean, no one was inside and there's a note in the middle of the bed, which addresses to Sasuke.

Worry and panic soon was felt by the two ninja, as they hope that their intuition was wrong. Bravely, Sasuke picked up the note and started reading it.

_Sasuke,_

_How are you! While you are reading this letter, assume that I am already lying on a cave, dying and covered with blood. Hehehe, I am just kidding you bastard. Don't take it too seriously. Actually, I was just out to clear my mind for a bit. These past incidences had had me running in circles. I am damn to confused right now and I needed some time to think, ALONE._

_You probably would have think that it is your fault, but that would be impossible. You're too proud to even admit your mistakes, but anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I would be fine. Stating this to the council yourself would only result in them disbelieving you so take the letter under the pillow to the old man Sandaime. Oh and please, don't do anything stupid while I am away. _

_I promise I'll return in three years. Wait for me until then! I LOVE YOU, you bastard, even if you wouldn't be able to return my feelings, I just wanted to let you know._

_Your one and only,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Tears fell from Sasuke's face as he placed the letter on the bed, while staring at an open space.

"Sakura, he left, because of me!" Sasuke said, rather upset, as he sobbed. While Sakura can only look at him in pity, she cant help but cry as well. Knowing that she is one of those people who ignored Naruto, she cant help but feel she is one of the reasons that Naruto left. But she knows that Naruto wouldn't want her to blame herself, and so, with that thought, she sat near Sasuke, attempting to calm him down and comfort his former crush.

"Sasuke-kun... I know what your probably thinking right now, but Naruto said it himself right? You shouldn't be this depressed. After all, he did promised he'll return right?"

"It's not about that Sakura. It's just that, he left, thinking that I didn't loved him. I shouldn't have done it."

"No matter how much you wanted everything to change, but what's done is done. You should put faith in Naruto. When he promised he'll return, he will. Now, we have a lot of preparing to do."

"Preparing for what?"

"He said he'll be back right? Then you should prepare your explanation for him. And maybe, prepare for your marriage?" Sakura giggled at this thought while Sasuke turned red.

"What? Come on Sakura, we should give this letter to the hokage." Sasuke grabbed the letter under Naruto's pillow and dragged Sakura along with him, hoping to change the the subject.

Sakura just giggled as she was being dragged by Sasuke.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Message: Hello everyone! I was thinking of bringing them together at the end, but that would ruin the possibility for a sequel.

As I read over the reviews and a thorough analysis of my own story, I have found out that indeed, there are different parts which are a bit off and unrealistic. So let me explain these errors so I can have a peace of mind.

These are the replies to the reviewers who spotted the errors. I want to say thank you and congratulations for that job

Jinnai Yamiyuki – I realized that you are correct. Though I am a fan of shotacons and kids fucking each other, that might be what resulted to this error (I like to imagine them as kids, which I often do when reading fanfictions and so) And maybe I just forgot to put that into consideration. But to make it clearer and not confusing to the readers, just think that there is a time skip somewhere in the episodes. I am still thinking of ways to make it sound realistic.

And now, for the chapters and scenes themselves, I found out about Sasuke and Naruto's fight at the valley of end. If I am to say that the Godaime is Tsunade then it would be believable that this happened. But in this story, It is clear that Sandaime is still the hokage. Due to ilovenaruto2007's review and comments, I realized that yet again, I created another mistake (This is what I get for having a long chaptered stories. I hate being forgetful) His/Her statement made me remembered that Tsunade was indeed introduced in the story.

So, to correct that mistake, please read this: When the Sandaime is attacked by Orochimaru, he wounded him physically instead of calling the death God. Therefore, he survived but was considerably weakened. So, to make up for the losses, they set out to find Tsunade to assist the hokage should there be any bad occurences. As she is just the Hokage's assistant, she is often in the tower doing paperwork so her appearance in the story isn't given much attention. I hope that helps.

If there are more confusion, please include them in your reviews.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

If I missed some points, just tell me so that I can improve. I am planning for the sequel now. I hope that this ending didn't disappointed you. IF it did, just tell and I will replace it. XD

editted. Reason: ilovenaruto2007 pointed out some mistakes. Thank you very much for that!


End file.
